Magie Noire à Poudlard
by Black Esper
Summary: Chapitre6, Le Sort d'Exodus: Harry Apprend la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à Sirius, mais alors qu'il veut des réponses les détraqueurs attaquent Poudlard
1. Le Nouveau Professeur

Chapitre 1 : Le Nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal  
  
Harry fixait les bougies de la grande salle, décidément le monde qui l'entourait parvenait encore à l'étonner, après les évènements de cette 5ème année à Poudlard il s'était attendu au chaos, aux meurtres en série inexpliqués à la télévision et pourtant . rien, ce qui était d'autant plus rageant puisque contrairement à l'an dernier, Voldemort était de retour « officiellement ». Mais non, rien de tout cela, juste une longue agonie pour Harry, coincé une fois de plus au 4, Privet Drive, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas la même attente, il n'écouta pas les informations coincé sous la fenêtre, il n'attendit pas les lettres de ses amis et aucun détraqueur ne vint lui rendre visite. Non Harry pendant tout l'été fut en proie à un profond désarroi, la mort de Sirius, les révélations de Dumbledore et l'affrontement avec Voldemort avaient eu raison de lui, et il passait de longues journées à réfléchir sur son avenir potentiel. il voulait être Auror, ça c'était une certitude et bien sur il avait réussi ses Buses, il s'était directement inscrit dans la section spéciale du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, mais l'idée que son « destin » était de vaincre un des sorciers le plus puissant de cette Terre le laissait perplexe.  
  
La réflexion de Harry s'arrêta nette lorsque tous applaudirent le discours de Dumbledore dont il n'avait absolument rien écouté, d'ailleurs il n'écoutait plus grand monde, avec cette nouvelle habitude de trop réfléchir.  
  
« Je laisse donc la parole a notre nouveau professeur de Défense des Forces du Mal, le Professeur Yanis Morwen »  
  
La jeune femme qui se leva en cet instant, surpris tout le monde, déjà parce que pas grand monde ne l'avait remarqué, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans, les cheveux longs d'un noir de jais et ondulés ce qui lui donnait l'impression de sortir tout droit d'un compte de fée. Mais ce qu'Harry nota le plus, c'est la douleur familière que lui fit sa cicatrice lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, et apparemment il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cela puisqu'il vit Rogue porter rapidement la main à son bras, à l'endroit où se trouvait la marque des mangemorts.  
  
« Bonjour à tous, malgré mon jeune âge j'espère que nous travaillerons agréablement tout au long de cette année, à cause des récents évènements survenus dans le monde de la magie, je me verrais vous apprendre des sorts qui vous surprendront peut-être mais qu'il vous sera désormais nécessaire voire. vital de connaître. J'en profite pour signaler que mes cours pour la préparation des ASPIC étant un peu spéciaux, seul une poignée parmi les inscrits seront acceptés, et le test se passera dès lundi matin a 8h dans votre nouvel salle de défenses contres les forces du mal, au deuxième étage dans l'aile droite. Sur ce. bon festin»  
  
Alors que les bruits de protestations se faisaient entendre mêlés au son des couverts qui tintaient, Harry ne détacha plus son regard du nouveau professeur, si bien que Ron lui fila un coup de coude « Je crois pas que les relations professeur/élèves soient bien vu à Poudlard Harry » pouffa-t-il dans un rire. « Il a raison Harry, suivit une voix fluette, en plus avec tout le travail que l'on va avoir cette année, mieux vaut pas penser à - ça - » Mais Harry était repartit dans ses pensées, et semblait plus morose que jamais, lui qui aimait tant Poudlard, il sentait la fin d'une époque arriver et cela le minait gravement, ses amis devaient l'avoir remarqué puisqu'ils ne tarissaient plus d'éloges la beauté du Professeur Morwen et qu'ils félicitaient Harry pour son goût.  
  
Puis tout le monde rejoignit son dortoir, Ron et Hermione qui étaient toujours préfets partirent en avant laissant Harry traîner la patte jusqu'à l'escalier, mais il fut interrompu par une voix familière : « Harry as-tu un instant ? » « Toujours pour vous, professeur Dumbledore » dit Harry dans un sourire forcé. Ils retournèrent la Grande salle, désormais presque vide, seuls les professeurs discutaient joyeusement de leur vacances, le professeur Morwen étant à l'exacte opposé de Rogue qui semblait la fixer malgré sa discussion (sûrement passionnante) avec le professeur Chourave. « Alors Harry comment se sont passés tes vacances, tu n'as pas l'air très bien. » « Rien de nouveau. » écourta Harry qui vraiment n'avait pas le goût à la communication ces derniers mois, même s'il lui était toujours agréable de voir à quel point le directeur de l'école semblait s'inquiéter à son sujet. « Bon. très bien, j'espère que tu apprécieras notre nouveau professeur, à dire vrai je ne connaît que son programme d'étude, qui m'a énormément surpris, mais c'est ce qui m'a décidé pour la prendre. Fait de ton mieux à son test demain, elle pourra certainement t'aider aussi bien qu'en magie que pour d'autres problèmes . »  
  
Harry ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'une fille pas beaucoup plus vieille que lui pourrait bien lui apporter, il se voyait déjà entrain de reprendre des cours secrets de défense (peut-être même qu'il n'y aura plus besoin de se cacher cette fois). Il la regarda une fois de plus, elle riait aux éclats avec les autres professeurs masculins qui semblaient tous regretter que sa robe lui monta jusqu'au coup enfin, tous excepté Rogue qui finissait son verre adossé contre le mur, fixant une fois de plus la jeune femme puis il retourna à son verre et releva la tête encore une fois, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler quelque chose.  
  
« On a cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! » s'écria Hermione à son retour dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle arborait un sourire éclatant et remis à Harry un petit paquet, en fait. il avait complètement oublié son anniversaire ! Et comme il n'avait pas pu communiquer avec ses amis de tout l'été il n'avait pas reçus ses cadeaux. « On a cherché longtemps pour trouver quelque chose qui te remonterait un peu le moral », Hermione et Ron s'échangèrent un regard gêné pendant que Harry enlevait le papier cadeau, il ne compris pas au premier abord ce qu'il tenait dans la main, on aurait dit un bracelet mais plusieurs petites chaînettes en tombait, Hermione qui vit son regard interloqué, entrepris de lui expliquer avec excitation de quoi il s'agissait. « C'est une sorte de détecteur spécial Auror, j'ai eu un mal fou à le trouver heureusement que Dumbledore m'a aidée, en fait tu mets le bracelet à ton poignet gauche et les chaînettes s'accrochent à chacun de tes doigts, chacune à sa fonction propre, celle-ci jette un sort d'immobilisation, et celle-là rougit en présence de mangemorts dans un rayon de 500 mètres » Ils ne s'étonnèrent donc pas de voir la chaînette d'argent virer au rouge, puisque Rogue était dans les parages, par contre la surprise fut de voir Hermione en rester là avec les explications, elle qui d'habitude ne tarissait pas de montrer son savoir. « Le reste, tu devras l'apprendre toi-même car chaque « Arkem » est différent, c'est le sorcier qui le porte qui en fait la différence, j'espère que ça te plaira de t'en occuper. » Il n'en revenait pas, en effet le cadeau l'enchantait, c'est le cas de le dire, même s'il s'agissait d'une arme à proprement parler, elle lui serait très utile s'il parvenait à lui apprendre des sorts comme le Patronus.  
  
Harry ne quitta plus son cadeau de la soirée, si bien qu'il oublia le stress d'avoir un test le lendemain matin . 


	2. Le Test de Magie Noire

Note de l'auteur : Finalement j'avais fait un chapitre 1 très court comparé a sa version originale, je me suis dit que pour lire sur Internet valait mieux pas faire long, mais je trouve que du coup le premier chapitre en est devenu très ennuyeux, alors je vais raccourcir encore ce chapitre 2 mais pas trop. Si jamais quelqu'un lit cette fic ben heu désolée pour ce premier chapitre soporifique.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le test de magie Noire  
  
Harry se réveilla bien avant les autres, il n'arrivait plus a dormir, des cauchemars l'assaillaient, des moments d'espoir aussi, quand il le revoyait, rire avec lui dans sa maison à Londres, ou encore sous sa forme de chien noir dans le jardin de Privet Drive, Harry n'aimait pas se réveiller de ces rêves là, parfois il souhaitait dormir éternellement, conquérir ce monde où Sirius était toujours en vie. Cela le changeait des sempiternelles pensées de Voldemort, il ne s'était pas trop entraîner à l'occlumancie pendant cet été pourtant il percevait nettement moins les humeurs du Seigneur des ténèbres, Harry avait longtemps réfléchi sur le pourquoi du comment, peut être avait-il mis une sorte de serrure pour pas que celui-ci en sache trop sur ses activités ou bien le jeune garçon avait- il trop l'esprit ailleurs pour réussir à faire une quelconque connexion.  
  
Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques instants déjà, Hedwige mangeait hardiment son petit déjeuner, combien de fois Harry avait il attaché une lettre à sa patte pour Sirius, dans le fol espoir que, elle, peut être, le retrouverait. Une fois de plus Harry sentit cette solitude glacée qui l'avait enveloppé durant tout l'été, il se demanda alors si un jour cette blessure se refermerait.  
  
« Comment peut-elle nous faire ça !! Un test dès la rentrée ! Dès le matin !! » Ron hurlait tout en s'habillant, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire par la suite, mais les cours de Harry l'an dernier lui avait beaucoup plus et il s'était inscrit lui aussi dans le cours spécial de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je suis pas pris, Harry aide moi !!! Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec Rogue ! Ça serait un enfer !! » Harry sourit à la mine désespérée de son ami, en fait il commençait à se demander en quoi consistait ce fameux test pour avoir « l'honneur » de prendre des cours avec cette fille.  
  
« Allez Ron ne t'en fais pas, avec l'entraînement de l'an dernier, tu ne peux pas rater, on a même pas besoin de réviser, elle va sûrement vérifier qu'on sait jeter des sorts sans tuer quelqu'un, tu sais un peu comme toi quand t'avais vomi des limaces » Harry sauta sur le lit pour éviter l'assaut de son meilleur ami qui n'aimait pas trop se remémorer ce passage délicat de sa vie d'étudiant.  
  
Ils se chamaillèrent un bon moment avant de descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner, en bas, Hermione lisait la gazette du sorcier, elle leur adressa un regard accusateur sur leur retard et leur nonchalance fasse à un examen, il faut dire qu'ils affichaient une mine radieuse et se prirent de fous rire à chacune de leur actions.  
  
« Alors Hermione des nouvelles intéressantes ? » dit Harry qui n'avait pas pris la peine de lire ce magazine depuis pas mal de mois. « Non, le magazine a consacré une page entière pour les agissements de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais ils ne disent rien, juste deux trois récompenses à des Aurors pour leur bravoure, un mangemort capturé et un sombral aperçu près de la résidence de Lucius Malefoy, mise sous haute surveillance depuis les évènements au ministère de la magie. »  
  
Harry et Ron pouffèrent un rire lorsque celui-ci jeta une miette de pain sur Neville, ils étaient déchaînés, mais Hermione ne dit mot sur la parfaite ignorance dont elle venait d'être l'objet, elle préférait contempler la bonne humeur d'Harry qui contrastait avec la soirée d'hier, elle n'avait jamais autant souhaité ne pas être Préfet et rester avec Harry, ne pas le laisser seul avec lui-même. Avec Ron ils en avaient un peu discuté avant qu'il ne revienne, jamais ils n'auraient pu penser que l'année précédente aurait autant ravagé leur ami et ils s'étaient promis de faire des efforts pour lui rendre la vie agréable, pour ne pas qu'il oubli leur présence et surtout leur amitié.  
  
En arrivant au deuxième étage de l'aile droite, Harry et Ron ne purent réprimer un frisson, tant de chose s'était passé à cet endroit lors de leur première année à Poudlard, ils se demandaient encore si Fluffy dormait encore là-bas, dans cette salle obscure qui cachait autrefois un des plus grands secret du monde de la magie.  
  
Les élèves inscrits à ce cours attendaient sur les marches, la porte qui menait au couloir refusait de s'ouvrir pour le moment, tous espéraient que l'escalier ne ferait pas de caprice en les emmenant ailleurs, comme cela se produisait parfois.  
  
« Encore sur mon chemin Potter ? » le blond décoloré se fraya un chemin sans ménagement pour descendre à la hauteur de son ennemi, toujours encadré par ses deux espèces de monstres qui avaient encore pris en muscle depuis la dernière fois. Drago avait bien changé lui aussi depuis la première année, plus acerbe et crachant son venin de plus bel, mais pour Harry s'était devenu une routine (déplaisante certes, mais routine quand même).  
  
« Oui et pourtant c'est pas faute de t'avoir éviter Malefoy, avec ton niveau je ne pensais pas te voir à ce cours » Ron ne pu réfréner un rire, mais s'arrêta bien vite quand Grabble s'avança. « Tu crois sans doute pouvoir passer ce test ? Tu en es incapable, j'ai entendu de source sûre (comprenez Rogue pensa Harry) que seul des Serpentard pourraient rester à ce cours et que des « lavettes » telles que des Gryffondor ne feront rien de mieux que laver le sol. » « Quand tu parles de « sources sûres » tu ne parles pas de ton père j'espère ? Ha non c'est vrai, tu ne peux plus le voir »  
  
Harry avait gagné, non pas en maturité ni en courage, mais en témérité, le genre de personne qui fonce parce qu'elle ne se soucie pas des conséquences, parce que ça leur est égal, cette force obscure il la possédait désormais et Drago en était le premier à en faire les frais. Mais Grabble n'eut pas la possibilité de faire taire Harry, un regard perçant les fixait depuis le bas de l'escalier, élancée, la même robe d'un rouge taffetas qui couvrait pratiquement chaque parcelle de sa peau et surtout cette douleur qui accompagnait son apparition et que Harry ne pu cacher.  
  
Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal monta les escaliers tandis que les élèves se poussaient pour lui faire un passage, lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte qui menait au couloir, elle se retourna, scruta son assemblée et parla d'une voix claire : « Bienvenue dans ce cours, la salle dans laquelle vous allez entrer a été conçue spécialement pour moi, donc pour les personnes ayant eu accès auparavant, elle toisa Harry et Ron, je vous demanderais de ne pas poser de questions, pour cet examen vous allez rentrer un par un, dans l'ordre que j'ai ici, elle montra un parchemin qu'elle donna au premier élève devant elle, le test est simple, je vais vous demander de jeter un sort particulier, je vous annoncerais immédiatement si vous êtes reçus ou pas, une fois de plus, ma décision est irrévocable et sans appel, les questions et protestations ne seront pas tolérés.  
  
Elle se tourna une fois de plus, tourna la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit sous le regard ébahi des élèves qui avaient vainement tenté un quart d'heure plus tôt. « Autre chose, je suis la seule à pouvoir ouvrir cette pièce et à y choisir qui peut y entrer, donc pas la peine de tricher quand à l'ordre de passage, vous ne pourriez même pas ouvrir la porte » et elle referma derrière elle.  
  
Le premier élève lu sur le parchemin se leva, marcha vers la porte d'un pas très hésitant, puis entreprit de tourner la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et l'élève s'engouffra dans une mer d'encre En effet, la masse curieuse qui observait la scène ne pu rien distinguer de ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte.  
  
« Singulière comme femme non ? Tu la trouves toujours aussi jolie ? » Murmura Ron comme s'il craignait qu'elle puisse l'entendre  
  
« Je ne la trouve pas jolie (même si elle l'est pensa Harry) par contre oui elle est singulière, je suppose qu'elle a du passer son été à parfaire son entrée théâtrale » et il ria avec son ami, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à qu'elle point il était intrigué par cette fille (non c'est pas une femme ça cet âge là ! Pensa-t-il) déjà la douleur de sa cicatrice n'était vraiment pas un bon signe, il avait enfin compris qu'elle était un excellent détecteur de danger, et puis y'a cet espèce de charme qui le fascinait et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.  
  
« Peut-être est-ce la nouvelle arme de Voldemort ? » plaisanta-t-il, mais il pensa aussitôt a Dumbledore, et s'il lui avait donné sa confiance il fera de même (après tout il avait bien accepter Rogue.. Depuis quand Harry faisait-il confiance au professeur des potions).  
  
La porte se rouvrit et l'élève sortit en titubant, une vague de question le submergea alors : « Alors comment c'était ? Quel sort tu as du faire ? Elle est sympa? T'es pris ? »  
  
Mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à répondre fut « Je ne sais pas... Je ne m'en souviens pas... Je sais juste que je ne suis pas pris » puis, comme un zombie il descendit les escaliers et s'en alla.  
  
Les élèves se regardèrent avec effroi, beaucoup auraient préféré avoir le choix d'abandonner en cet instant et de rejoindre leur ami, voir même aller en cours spécial de potions « Vous êtes tous plus idiots les uns que les autres, c'est normal qu'elle jette un sort d'oubli, sinon on aurait tous su ce qui nous attendait et son test n'aurait plus rien valu » souffla Drago avec mépris.  
  
« Il y a d'autres moyens, renchérit une élève Poufsouffle, lors de nos buses nous avons pu voir différents moyens, aucun ne sont allés aussi loin qu'un sort d'oubli ! »  
  
« C'est peut-être temporaire... qui est le suivant ? »  
  
Drago arracha le parchemin des mains du Serdaigne, puis eut ce sourire en coin qui signifiait une mauvaise nouvelle pour Harry, et en effet ça n'avait pas manqué, il s'approcha de lui et ricana :  
  
« On va voir si ton copain fera mieux, c'est son tour »  
  
Ron devint blanc, mais pour ravaler les paroles de Malefoy il s'avança immédiatement vers la porte et rentra sans se faire prier, Harry souhaitait vraiment que Ron réussisse mais il ne pu s'empêcher de réfléchir sur la nécessité d'utiliser un sort d'oubli (« qui ne sont jamais temporaires » se souvint-il lors d'une révision avec Hermione.). La seule solution logique qui lui vint à l'esprit était que le professeur Morwen ne souhaitait pas que l'on connaisse son fameux test pour ne pas que quelqu'un d'autre le copie.  
  
Harry avait du réfléchir longtemps pour en arriver là car Ron était devant lui, blême..... « Je suis pas pris, commença à pleurer le rouquin, et je me rappelle même pas de ce que j'ai fait » Harry le pris dans ses bras et le consola, Ron avait un bon niveau, il ne comprenait pas, et cela exacerbait sa curiosité, il attendait avec impatience son tour.  
  
« Regardez comment un Serpentard passe un test sans difficulté. » et Drago s'engouffra dans la porte.. Pour en ressortir un bon moment plus tard, non pas blanc comme les deux autres, mais rouge de colère « J'EXIGE une explication !! » il tambourina la porte à mainte reprise, ordonnant à Grabble et Goyle de la défoncer mais sans succès.  
  
« Elle me paiera cher cet affront ! JAMAIS un Malefoy n'a raté d'examen !! Et pourquoi je me souviens moi !! »  
  
Il partit rapidement, sans même jeter un regard à ses acolytes tant la honte était grande, du coup, personne ne remarqua l'entrée de Neville dans la pièce mais ils purent juger qu'il resta bien plus longtemps que ses prédécesseurs. A sa sortie, il ne fut pas submergé de question, ils avaient compris que ça ne servait à rien, et le suivant entra sans cérémonie.  
  
En passant devant Harry, Neville lui chuchota :  
  
« Je suis pris et je me souviens de tous, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler, tu verras par toi-même, par contre je ne connais pas son critère de sélection, je ne comprend pas comment Drago a pu se faire refouler dans avec un sort qu'il devrait connaître par c?ur. » Neville regarda gravement Harry, puis s'en alla.  
  
Il ne pu s'empêché de remarquer les profonds changements qu'avaient opéré chez cet enfant autrefois timide et maladroit, et aujourd'hui, beau jeune homme doté d'une grande habilité dans la contre magie.  
  
Le temps passa inexorablement, le tour de Harry arrivait à grand pas, il voyait tour a tour les élèves sortir blême qu'ils soient pris ou non pris, les rares heureux élus refusaient de raconter leur expérience, quand aux autres ils ne se souvenaient de rien mise à part qu'ils étaient refusés.  
  
La théorie comme quoi le Professeur refusait que le secret de son test soit dévoilé s'était ébranlé par le même coup, Harry avait beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi les « non pris » devait être infligé d'un sort d'oubli (enfin sauf Drago ce qui ajoute une question de plus), quand aux autres ils ne veulent rien dire... Peut-être parce que le test concerne une chose trop personnelle, un peu comme un épouvantard. Et le tour d'Harry vint, il courra presque jusqu'à la porte, avide de curiosité, mais ce sentiment s'effondra pour laisser place à une surprise sans nom, il n'était pas dans le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite, il se trouvait dans une pièce aux murs nus de tout tableau, juste des chandeliers éclairaient faiblement, juste assez pour que Harry distingue une porte au fond, encadrés par deux grands draps de velours et de là sorti l'étrange professeur Morwen. « Bien dit-elle dans un grand sourire, je vais vous demander de jeter un sort un peu particulier sur moi, elle regarda Harry d'un air malicieux, je crois que vous connaissez déjà le sort d'Endoloris ? »  
  
On lui aurait donné au coup à l'estomac que ça lui aurait fait moins mal, que venait-elle de dire ?  
  
« Elle veut quand même pas que je lui jette ce sort ! » Pensa Harry, tout en se remémorant les effets qu'avait eu « son » endoloris sur Voldemort, mais bon quand même ce n'est pas rien ce sort, et puis il est interdit !  
  
« Je vous rassure tout de suite, Dumbledore est au courant, je ne demande ce sort que pour ce test de plus il n'y a aucune chance que vous me blessiez, mais histoire que vous montriez un peu de bonne volonté je vais me transformer en la chose que vous haïssez le plus. »  
  
Elle joint le geste à la parole et Harry paru se retrouver quelques mois auparavant, dans l'entrée du ministère de la magie, lorsque sous le coup de la colère il avait jeté le Endoloris a Voldemort, il avait souvent revu cette scène en rêve, mais là c'était la réalité, il pouvait mettre en pratique tous les « et si j'avais fait ça plutôt que ça » qu'il avait imaginé tout l'été durant. Harry ne cilla pas en jetant le sort interdit, devant lui se trouvait son ennemi de toujours, il n'était plus à l'école, il était dans cette salle, les statues se battaient, la mangemort étendue par terre, Sirius tombait derrière le voile..  
  
« Neville est resté dans les vapes moins longtemps que toi. »  
  
Une main lui tendit ses lunettes, qu'il remis difficilement sur son nez, puis il regarda la sorcière, une longue coulée de sang s'étendait sur sa joue.  
  
« J'aurais du me méfier de vous, elle toucha sa joue avec sa baguette ce qui eu pour effet de faire disparaître la blessure, enfin bon, vous être pris c'est l'essentiel, Dumbledore sera rassuré »  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? Balbutia Harry   
  
« Cette salle est spéciale, si le sort Endoloris y est lancé, il se transforme en vulgaire sort d'attaque, de plus elle est faite pour exacerber vos sentiments et vos pensée, ce qui explique que tous les élèves qui réussissent à jeter le sort tombent dans les pommes et empêche le sort d'oubli de se mettre en route. Vous comprendrez aisément que les personnes n'ayant pas jeté le sort ne doivent pas s'en souvenir sinon ils comprendront que vous avez réussi et poseront trop de question. »  
  
Harry ne comprenait pas, Drago avait forcément réussi à jeter le sort, comme le digne fils de son père, de plus il se souvenait de tout.  
  
« Il a réussi à le lancer mais il a échoué sur mon deuxième critère de sélection. Allez lève-toi y'en encore qui attendent, rendez-vous dans cette même salle pour les cours » Harry se dirigea vers la porte quand elle lui lança « Au fait, c'est normal que tu ais mal à ta cicatrice à mon approche et non je ne suis pas une envoyée de Voldemort, c'est sans doute le fait que je pratique la magie noire à haut niveau »  
  
Plutôt que d'être étonné par cette révélation, Harry trouva cette explication très plausible et sortit sans autre forme de cérémonie, il n'accorda pas un regard aux autre qui restaient à passer et il entreprit de retrouver Ron et Hermione, afin de chasser au loin tous ces souvenirs qui venaient une fois de plus le hanter. 


	3. L'humiliation de Rogue

Note de Black Esper : Merci pour les deux reviews que vous m'avez laissé, je dois avouer que ça fait hyper plaisir de savoir que son histoire plait à quelqu'un (y'en a des supers doués ici, alors j'avoue que je pensais pas du tout être lu). Sinon j'ai donné beaucoup d'importance a Rogue (ça devait être pour Drago mais ça faisait pas logique), pardon de l'avoir maltraiter si ça peut vous rassurer il s'en sort superbement par la suite.  
  
Voilà . bonne lecture (oui je sais . c'est long, et pourtant j'ai encore raccourci)  
  
Chapitre3 : L'humiliation de Rogue  
  
Les retrouvailles avec ses amis ne s'étaient pas bien passées, Ron était visiblement très affecté de ne pas être avec son ami de toujours, et Harry lui-même avait du mal à se faire à l'idée de ne plus être en cours avec lui, heureusement que Neville était pris.  
  
Il ne leur raconta pas ce qui s'était passé dans l'étrange salle dénudée qui se tenait là à la place du long couloir de l'aile droite, il ne souhaitait effectivement pas que Ron se pose trop de questions quand au pourquoi de sa réussite et de plus Hermione aurait fait tout un raffut sur l'utilisation d'un sort interdit.  
  
Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même, et la cause de tout ceci se tenait pas très loin devant lui, buvant un verre de vin tout en discutant avec Dumbledore, elle ressemblait vraiment à une adolescente en sa compagnie, était-ce du à son rire et sa bonne humeur éclatante qu'elle n'affichait qu'avec lui ou bien à l'age avancé de Dumbledore ? En tout cas ça changeait du regard meurtrier qu'elle lançait à Rogue dès qu'elle le voyait ou bien de l'air malicieux qu'elle arborait dans la salle de cours et lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Harry.  
  
Il ne savait plus quoi penser, son intuition lui disait de se mettre en garde contre elle, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé, mais sa raison et son c?ur ne semblait pas être d'accord et ce fut un nouveau coup de coude de la part de Ron qui lui fit comprendre qu'il venait, une fois de plus, de passer son dîner à regarder Morwen.  
  
« C'est de l'obsession à ce niveau là ! » lui bouda Ron qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas digéré son exclusion au cours.  
  
« Harry t'aimes les filles plus âgées ? C'est nouveau ça, le grand Harry Potter craque pour son professeur !» renchérit Seamus ce qui fit rire toute la table des Gryffondor et piqua la curiosité des autres maisons.  
  
Mais Harry ne goûta guère à la plaisanterie, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui, ça il en était sure, il se leva d'un bond et s'en alla de la salle, sous les airs désolés de ses compagnons et le rire narquois des Serpentard, toujours prêt pour profiter du malheur des autres. Rires qui fit place à un silence de mort lorsqu'ils virent leur maître de maison quitter sa table pour sortir à son tour en toute hâte.  
  
« Un instant Potter ! »  
  
Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser un instant seul ?  
  
« Oui professeur Rogue ? » expira Harry qui savait qu'une discussion avec lui se terminait toujours avec des points en moins pour Gryffondor.  
  
« J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, suivez-moi ! » Il fit tournoyer sa cape et s'engouffra dans une salle de classe forcément vide à cette heure là. « Que s'est-il passé pendant l'examen ? »  
  
Harry s'attendait à cette question puisque aucun Serpentard n'avait été sélectionné. « Et ne jouer pas avec moi, je sais qu'elle vous a demandé de lancer un sort de magie noire, mais elle vous a forcément dit pourquoi elle n'avait pas retenu Drago Malefoy ! » Alors c'était donc ça, le petit protégé s'était plaint auprès de son cher maître des potions et forcément il n'y avait que lui, Harry Potter, pour répondre à ses questions dont il n'a même pas les réponses, il sentit la colère l'envahir peu à peu mais répondit presque calmement : « Pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas à elle ? » Il s'appuya au mur avec un sourire en coin curieux de voir la mine de ce grand professeur se défaire peu à peu.  
  
« Elle ne va pas vous manger, à moins que vous n'ayez peur d'elle . »  
  
Le changement dans l'attitude de Harry ne sera pas rester un secret bien longtemps, Rogue le regardait à présent comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme, il y avait de quoi, jamais il n'avait autant ressemblé à son père, James, celui qui l'avait persécuté pendant des années, l'humiliant chaque jours un peu plus.  
  
Il fit alors un geste qui fit reprendre ses esprits à Harry, Rogue remontait la manche de son bras gauche, celle qui portait la trace de son honteux passé entant que Mangemort : « Voyez-vous Potter, il y a des cas où votre corps réagit contre votre volonté, il releva un peu plus, révélant le bas de la marque, des moments où vos sentiments obscurcissent tout jugement, cette fois Harry pouvait la contempler de tout son soûle, étant passé par ce moment là j'en ai récupéré cette marque, elle est la preuve du pouvoir de la magie noire et sait reconnaître son maître, ALORS SI UNE GAMINE LA FAIT REAGIR VOUS POUVEZ ETRE SURE QU'IL Y A UN PROBLEME !! » Rogue frappa du poing la table la plus proche tout en hurlant.  
  
« Elle a dit que c'était parce qu'elle utilise la magie noire à haut niveau » Dit timidement Harry qui avait repris son attitude habituelle, mais Rogue, dos à Harry, ricana. « Et vous l'avez cru ? Moi qui pensais que le grand Harry Potter réussirait à résister au charme féminin quand tous ses sens le mettent en alerte. » Harry se sentait blesser par cette dernière remarque, lui qui justement n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, blesser Rogue dans son orgueil. « Seriez-vous jaloux d'elle ? Vous qui guettez ce poste depuis des années, vous le faire ravir par une gamine qui fait de la magie noire, vous un ancien mangemort, c'est très risible en effet. »  
  
Ils étaient tous les deux dans cette pièce, prêt à se jeter au coup, Rogue parce qu'une fois de plus il lui semble que James se tenait devant lui et Harry par haine accumulée envers ce professeur, lui, qui a le courage aujourd'hui de lui tenir tête. « Comment osez-vous .. » commença à souffler Rogue, mais il fut interrompu par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, il abaissa rapidement sa manche et s'éloigna de Harry « Je suis certaine que vous vous amusez follement mais j'ai besoin de Harry pendant un instant » Morwen fit un grand sourire et tira Harry par la manche pour le faire sortir, puis s'éloigna avec lui, laissant Rogue étouffer sa rage.  
  
« Potter à l'avenir évitez de vous retrouver seul avec lui » Elle avait perdu son sourire et regardait droit devant elle, Harry s'évita à tout commentaire il était déjà assez épuisé par sa première journée de cours sans parler du chambardement qui s'était produit dans sa tête, depuis quand répondait-il ainsi ?  
  
Etendu sur son lit, il contempla son cadeau d'anniversaire, il se demandait s'il pourrait lui apprendre des sorts interdits et quelle puissance ils auront, la chaînette brillait toujours de ce rouge luisant, indiquant la présence du seul mangemort de l'école. Rogue avait l'air sérieusement perturbé pendant leur « entretien » jamais il n'avait autant montré ses sentiments, Harry en conclue qu'il devait définitivement se méfier de Morwen, si elle réussissait à le mettre dans cet état, pas de doute qu'elle trame quelques chose.  
  
« Harry désolé pour tout à l'heure » murmura Seamus  
  
Il se releva, s'assis sur son lit et dit avec un grand sourire  
  
« Non c'est moi j'ai pas trop l'humeur à plaisanter ces derniers temps ! »  
  
« Je comprend »répondit son ami doucement puis il alla se coucher  
  
Non, personne ne pouvait le comprendre, ses sens étaient de travers, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir sur rien mais il était assez content de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul, Rogue était aussi sacrément atteint, il se demanda comment allait bien pouvoir se passer cette année à Poudlard et il s'endormit convaincu qu'une fois encore ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.  
  
La journée suivante, Harry fut heureux de n'avoir ni cours de potions, ni cours de défense contre les forces du mal et jamais il n'avait autant aimé ses autres professeurs, sa bonne humeur semblait revenir pour le plus grand bonheur de ses amis et depuis longtemps il n'avait pas rêver de « lui », en fait il avait plus des images incohérentes de Morwen et Rogue le menaçant de rejoindre Voldemort ou encore de le torturer avec un endoloris, si bien qu'il évitait désormais de croiser leur regard.  
  
Mais il ne pourrait pas toujours leur échapper, notamment en ce jeudi après midi où il se retrouva une fois de plus devant une porte close avec les autres élèves assis sur les marches de l'escalier, tous se regardaient avec un étrange sentiment, ils était les « choisis » ceux qui avaient réussis à jeter un sort de magie noire.  
  
Harry pu constater qu'il n'y avait là aucun Serpentard, en tout ils devaient être une dizaine, il n'y avait que Neville et lui de Gryffondor et ne connaissait pas la moitié des autres élèves (autrement dit pratiquement personne) il se demanda ce que pouvait faire Ron en ce moment.  
  
« Bonjour à tous, je suis ravie de vous voir aussi ponctuel » (Curieux plutôt . pensa Harry) Une fois de plus, elle s'approcha de la porte sans ciller, en tourna la poignée sans difficulté et entra dans la pénombre, les élèves s'engouffrèrent rapidement et purent voir les changements opérés pour faire de cette pièce vide une digne salle de classe, à la seule exception qu'il y avait toujours cette porte au fond et que les tables, au lieu d'être au centre se tenait toutes contre le mur en colonne verticale à raison de 6 de chaque coté.  
  
Harry s'installa derrière Neville sur le coté droit de la salle, Morwen se tenait à présent devant eux et parla avec cette même voix claire qu'ils avaient entendu quelques jours plus tôt.  
  
« Dans ce cours la pratique et la théorie seront sans cesse en conflit, vous apprendrez la défense par écrit et l'attaque avec vos baguettes, il vous faudra donc être prudent dans vos exercices, je vous demanderais une discipline exemplaire. Depuis 5 ans déjà vous avez été aguerri dans l'art de la défense, vous avez appris de nombreux sorts permettant de vous défendre, il est donc temps pour vous d'apprendre à répliquer. à attaquer.  
  
Si vous avez choisi cette matière pour vos Aspic c'est que le métier que vous envisagez présente des dangers, il est bien beau de savoir se défendre, mais l'attaque vous sera tout aussi nécessaire, or notre magie actuelle ne connaît que de faibles sorts de cette nature. C'est pourquoi, avec l'accord de notre directeur je vais vous apprendre quelques sorts de magie noire réputés pour être simple et efficace.  
  
Les élèves ne se retournèrent même pas pour discuter de cet « outrage » ils se contentaient pour la majorité d'avoir la bouche grande ouverte et de fixer l'auteur de ces paroles « Mais soyez convaincus que ces méthodes drastiques n'auraient jamais été prises sans les récents évènements dans le monde de la magie, à présent commençons le cours ! »  
  
Un mois, un mois déjà que les cours avaient commencé et jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi fatigué, tous ses efforts allaient dans le cours du professeur Morwen, il faut dire qu'ils étaient passionnants et tous n'hésitaient pas à donner le meilleur d'eux même, il ne pensait même plus aux avertissements de Rogue. Au départ bien sur ce fut difficile de passer outre le fait d'utiliser de la magie noire, mais Morwen faisait toujours attention à ce que les élèves ne se blessent pas ou à leur expliquer longuement le fonctionnement de ces sorts.  
  
Du coup il était même arrivé à apprendre un sort de pétrissement à son Arkem, au grand désarroi d'Hermione qui n'appréciait vraiment pas cette nouvelle passion pour le coté obscure de la magie, Harry s'en fichait un peu, il passait même le plus clair de son temps à discuter avec Neville qui semblait aussi excité que lui.  
  
Quand à Rogue il devait être très occupé car Harry ne le voyait presque plus, même en cours il ne faisait que noter les exercices au tableau et se plonger dans des livres tous plus épais les uns que les autres, la vie a Poudlard était devenue une longue routine que seul le cours de défense semblait briser 3 fois par semaine.  
  
Mais cela n'allait pas durer, ça Harry en avait eu la certitude lorsqu'au cours de potion Rogue sortit de ses livres et nota plus sévèrement que jamais, présage qui se confirma lorsqu'il débarqua au beau milieu du cours de Morwen  
  
« Puis-je assister à la seconde partie de ce cours Professeur ? » il avait ce rictus qui signifiait une mauvaise idée derrière la tête  
  
« Professeur Rogue cela me toucherait énormément, mais voyez-vous, pour assister à ce cours j'ai du faire passer un examen à mes élèves, vous ne verrez donc aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous en fasse passer un aussi. » répondit Morwen avec ce sourire qui montrait également une mauvaise idée derrière la tête  
  
« Mais certainement, vous allez moi aussi me demander de jeter un sort ? »  
  
« Non bien sure, après ce que Drago Malefoy vous a raconté ça ne serait plus du jeu, que diriez-vous d'une petite question ? » elle se retourna, passa derrière son bureau où elle posa ses deux mains toisant Rogue de plus belle.  
  
« Allez-y je serais ravi de vous éclairer » répondit Rogue dans un sifflement Tous les élèves à présent regardait leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, elle marchait de long en large devant eux comme si elle cherchait une question, mais Harry était persuadé qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps LA question qui mettrait Rogue au tapis. « Ha ! Ça y est je sais, notez là s'il vous plait, s'adressa-t-elle aux élèves, car je doute que le professeur Rogue puisse y répondre et elle fera donc l'objet d'un devoir à me rendre pour la semaine prochaine » Puis, regardant son adversaire avec plein de malice, annonça la sentence :  
  
« Dites moi d'où provient la marque des Mangemorts. »  
  
Rogue ricana « Vous ne pouviez pas me donner de question plus facile, Harry se demanda si Morwen ignorait l'ancien penchant de Rogue, la marque des mangemorts est gravée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même le jour où il reconnaît un sorcier comme faisant parti de ses serviteurs. » c'était au tour de Rogue de toiser Morwen à présent avec cette allure de vainqueur, mais elle souriait toujours et ria presque en annonçant son verdict « Vous avez tout faux, mais peut être avez-vous mal compris ma question » Rogue était à présent interloqué, tout comme Harry qui ne douta pas de l'exactitude de la réponse. « Je sais pertinemment comment et quand il l'a fait, ce que je demande moi, c'est d'où est-ce qu'il l'a inventé, car au risque de vous apprendre quelque chose, Voldemort a copié cette marque et je vous en demande donc la véritable origine »  
  
Rogue était maintenant complètement décontenancé, il était certain qu'il ignorait la réponse et elle s'en délectait, elle se redressa et parla avec fougue  
  
« Les mangemorts sont des moutons qui ne se posent aucune question, ils ne font que suivre et obéir, mais je pensais qu'au moins, une des brebis égarée aurait gagné en intelligence, je vois qu'il n'en est rien ! »  
  
Les élèves regardaient à présent tour à tour les deux professeurs, Harry aurait juré que Rogue allait la tuer, et quelque part trouva que cette situation ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'ils avaient eux un mois plus tôt dans cette salle vide du rez-de-chaussée. « Et que croyez-vous faire en leur apprenant la magie noire si ce n'est les vendre à Voldemort à leur sorti de Poudlard ! »  
  
Toute la fureur de Rogue se sentait dans cette phrase, d'autant plus qu'elle éclata de rire, un rire qui glaçait les os et que Harry ne souhaitait pas réentendre de sa vie. « Regardez-les mes élèves, certains ne vous sont pas inconnus n'est-ce pas ? Enfin c'est plutôt leur parents que vous avez du rencontrer il y a quelques années, quand c'est cette marque qui vous guidait plutôt que votre tête, ils sont tous pleins de haine et de ranc?ur, pas forcément contre Voldemort, mais suffisamment pour être sa cible une fois sorti comme vous l'avez si bien dit. Et c'est le contraire que je vais faire, ces enfants vont être entraîner pour être la plus belle défense de Poudlard, l'armée de Dumbledore, elle souria à Harry, vous croyez quand même pas qu'on allait laisser partir nos plus beaux et fragiles éléments à la merci de cette horreur ! »  
  
« Drago Malefoy EST le meilleur élément de Poudlard pourtant je ne le vois nul part dans cette salle ! » pesta Rogue complètement désabusé et limite paniqué, Harry se demanda si c'était à cause de la leçon qu'elle lui administrait, ou bien si c'était une fois de plus sa seule présence.  
  
« Je n'accepterais jamais un être que la magie noire peut facilement contrôler, don que semble posséder tous les Serpentard ! » et elle souriait à sa victoire, à l'humiliation totale de Rogue et de la maison de Serpentard, et quel affront, par une gamine experte en magie noire qui aurait pu avoir Rogue comme professeur !  
  
Il ne demanda pas son reste et parti d'un coup violent à la porte, juste une timide voix osa rompre le silence qui régnait à présent  
  
« Professeur ? »  
  
« Oui Neville ? dit elle tout en riant »  
  
« Je croyais que seule pouviez décider de qui entrait dans cette salle »  
  
Elle ria de plus belle  
  
« 10 point a Gryffondor pour cette judicieuse remarque, tout simplement parce que je l'avais vu venir et que je n'aurais raté pour rien au monde une occasion de lui rabattre le clapet ! » Les élèves rirent de bon c?ur, à dire vrai cette classe « sans Serpentard » était très joyeuse et tous se réjouissaient de leur absence, alors si en plus le professeur s'occupe de Rogue c'est la fête, mais Harry nota qu'elle n'expliqua pas comment elle avait fait pour le « voir » arriver et se désespéra sur la question qu'il avait à étudier pour la semaine prochaine et qui semblait sans réponse . 


	4. La Haine d'Harry

Note de Black Esper : Trop de mal à faire ce chapitre, bien que ceci soit une fan fiction je tiens ce que les personnages du monde de Harry Potter conservent toute leur personnalité, alors pour ce chapitre j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la façon dont ils pouvaient réagir pour pas trop me planter, chose qui est beaucoup plus facile avec Morwen puisque je l'ai créé de toute pièce (d'ailleurs merci à Babe pour son commentaire sur ce personnage) il est vrai qu' à la base j'avais fait une fan fiction sur l'histoire de Morwen (enfance et adolescence) en me servant du monde de Harry Potter, ce n'est que pour vous que je l'ai intégré réellement dans l'école avec une intrigue et tout.  
  
Ayant fini de schématiser les autres chapitres je vais tenter de rapidement les sortir (chuis trop impatiente) tiens à ce propos en relisant les chapitres je me rend compte que Harry pourrait être séduit par Morwen mais je le vois mal craquer pour une fille plus vielle que lui de 10 ans, qu'en dites vous ?  
  
Allez ... la suite  
  
  
  
Ron et Hermione buvaient littéralement les paroles d'Harry lorsque celui-ci raconta les évènements lors du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ils avaient du mal à imaginer Rogue se faire ainsi malmener, Hermione prit même sa défense en disant que Morwen n'aurait pas du l'insulter sur le fait qu'il ait été un Mangemort, ce qui fit ricaner Neville non loin d'elle.  
  
« Nous faisons tous des erreurs, si elle n'est pas capable de comprendre ça elle n'est pas un bon professeur ! » Harry en était certain maintenant, Hermione n'appréciait vraiment pas ce nouvel « intrus » dans le corps enseignant.  
  
« Tu plaisantes ? S'indigna Ron, elle vient de venger 5 années d'injustice et de points en moins, puis sourit de plus belle à Harry, décrit moi encore la tête de Rogue lorsqu'il s'est aperçu qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre ! » Et Harry repartit dans une longue narration.  
  
Ils étaient dans la salle commune habituellement agitée de bruit et de discussions diverses, mais là, seule la voix de Harry et les rires de Ron résonnaient dans la pièce couleur rouge et or, et pour cause, il était presque minuit.  
  
Morwen avait proposé de ne pas alourdir l'humiliation de « cet anachronisme vivant » et donc de garder pour eux ce que ses élèves avaient vu, mais Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en parler à ses meilleurs amis, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles et il y avait de quoi, Rogue en colère... Harry pouvait se vanter de l'avoir vu par deux fois, et cela dans la même année mais il en conclue que ce n'était pas forcément un bon présage, d'un autre coté sa cicatrice avait cessé de lui faire mal et Rogue n'avait pas montré des signes de douleurs en entrant dans la salle de cours quelques heures plus tôt.  
  
Hermione et Ron partirent se coucher laissant Harry et Neville seuls dans la pièce pour discuter du devoir qu'ils devaient faire, trouver l'origine de la marque des Mangemorts, voilà qu'il n'était pas chose aisée et bien sure, leur seul source dans ce domaine avait lamentablement échoué à cette question cet après-midi.  
  
« Harry ... que penses-tu du professeur Morwen ? » Harry sortit brusquement sa tête du Magie noire et sorcellerie qu'il tentait de déchiffrer dans la quête d'un indice « Que... comment ça ? » balbutia-t-il pas très sure de savoir comment répondre à cette épineuse question, non pas qu'il n'avait pas une idée précise sur cette personne à la fois enfantine et mystique mais il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait s'en méfier, il faut dire que, à part Remus, ils n'ont pas connu de professeur de cette matière qui ne soit pas un danger publique. « Tu sais j'ai toujours eu du mal à m'endormir, avoir des parents à Sainte Mangouste c'est à vous en dégoûter de la magie, alors être ici ne m'a jamais rassuré... pourtant ces dernières semaines ont été formidables, jamais je ne m'étais aussi bien senti et je crois que c'est grâce à elle. » Neville avait quitté son livre lui aussi et regardait Harry avec une expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais pu observer, un telle détermination chez son ami qu'il découvrait chaque jour un peu plus, faisait trembler Harry.  
  
Lui-même ne pouvait que remarquer qu'il dormait mieux, il n'était plus harassé par les souvenirs, les cauchemars ou les rêves éveillés, il avait mis tout cela sur le compte de la fatigue, mais après un été de désespoir, se remettre aussi vite faisait naître des remords chez Harry, comment pouvait-il encore rire, alors que Sirius avait disparu depuis peu. « Tu sais Harry je crois que c'est parce qu'en apprenant ces sorts on a enfin la possibilité de se venger, il ricana, non pas que je veuille me mesurer à Voldemort, j'en connais que trop bien les conséquences, mais l'idée de pouvoir faire quelque chose plutôt que trembler de peur devant lui me rassure, dans mes rêves je ne me sauve plus en pleurant... je fais face ! » Neville gonfla un peu sa poitrine d'un air faussement orgueilleux. Harry sourit lui aussi il comprenait le sentiment de son ami, il avait eu le même lorsqu'il avait réussi à faire son patronus, enfin il n'était plus démuni, il pouvait se défendre contre les détraqueurs, ne plus fuir. Alors depuis les cours du professeur Morwen ce n'est plus contre les gardiens d'Azkaban qu'il se sent de taille, mais contre le seigneur des ténèbres lui- même, dans ses rêves il l'anéantissait à jamais, Poudlard était en fête et lui était traité en héros, enfin il aurait le sentiment que sa notoriété était justifié, il n'était plus « celui qui a survécu » mais plutôt « celui qui a vaincu » et cette idée le remplissait d'allégresse.  
  
« Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose sur la marque ? » Harry changea de sujet, il refusait de s'avouer que la perte de Sirius l'affectait moins qu'avant juste à cause de quelques cours de magie noire et la défaite de Rogue.  
  
« Non rien, répondit Neville qui refermait son septième grimoire, j'ai été surpris lorsque le professeur a annoncé que Voldemort avait copié la marque, je me suis demandé quelle pouvait en être les raisons peut-être devrions-nous chercher du coté de sa famille, enfin quelques chose auquel il tenait, suffisamment en tout cas pour en marquer tous ses partisans, ou bien un truc spirituel qui a beaucoup de signification... » Neville semblait plonger dans des suppositions plausibles mais malheureusement trop vagues. « En tout cas pas du coté de son père, il le haïssait pour avoir été un moldu, Harry referma son livre à son tour, bon je crois qu'on trouvera rien de bon ce soir, on devrait aller se coucher. » Harry se leva suivit de Neville.  
  
« Oui tu as raison, la nuit porte conseil »  
  
Une fois encore Harry plongea dans un réveil calme et serein, ce qui le mina pour le reste de la journée, il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter, il lui semblait que vivre heureux serait une insulte pour son oncle, lui qui n'en profiterait plus jamais. Mais à faire une tête pareille on se fait remarquer par ceux qui nous observent...  
  
« Quelques chose ne va pas Potter ? » Deux yeux verts fardés de noir le regardaient à présent et on pouvait y lire une réelle inquiétude ce qui réconforta Harry, il est toujours agréable de voir les gens faire suffisamment attention à vous pour noter que quelque chose ne va pas « Non tout va bien professeur Morwen, je suis juste un peu fatigué. » dit- il dans un sourire qui en disait long sur son état de confusion.  
  
« Je vois, vous resterez donc après les cours pour que je vous administre une potion qui vous remettra un peu d'aplomb. » elle n'attendit pas la réplique de Harry qui, visiblement, allait refuser l'invitation, il pensa d'un autre coté qu'elle serait peut-être la personne qui lui apporterait la réponse à ses questions. Cette pensée le surpris, il s'étonnait de la complicité grandissante qu'il témoignait envers son professeur, quelque part au fond de lui il trouvait qu'ils se ressemblaient, pourtant rien encore mise à part le statut élève/professeur ne pouvait les rapprocher. « Elle ne ressemble pas à ma mère, ni à quelqu'un que je connais, peut-être que je fais un amalgame avec Rupin puisque, avec lui, c'est un des rares professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui ne soit pas un monstre. » pensa Harry. Il se demandait parfois comment allait son vieil ami, lui qui venait de perdre tous les êtres qui lui était cher du temps de son enfance, il n'avait pas de famille et le fait d'être un loup-garou le répudiait au yeux du monde.  
  
Harry se promis d'aller le voir très souvent une fois toute cette histoire finie, et le cours se termina très rapidement tant Harry était absorbé dans ses pensées.  
  
Ils étaient désormais seul dans la pièce, Morwen rangeait les grimoires qui avaient servi à l'étude du sort de Patronus, sort que tout le monde dans ce cours maîtrisait à la perfection maintenant, puis elle ferma le meuble, pris une chaise et vint s'asseoir en face d'Harry, non pas dans une manière élégante mais avec le dossier devant elle et les bras croisés.  
  
« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?» Harry se sentait un peu piégé, il hésitait à dévoiler ses faiblesses devant cette presque étrangère, mais le poids était trop lourd, il devait parler à quelqu'un, depuis quelques temps il sentait que presque aucune oreille n'était prête à l'entendre. « Professeur... vous êtes vous déjà senti responsable de la mort de quelqu'un ? » le sort en était jeté, Harry avait mis toutes ses peurs dans cette phrase, il ne pouvait plus reculer, tout le monde lui disait que c'était un accident mais lui était persuadé que non, il ne savait pas si ils disaient ça pour le réconforter où bien si tout était bel et bien de sa faute et que le monde se jouait de lui par pitié, en prononçant ses mots il avouait sa culpabilité, sa faute. Elle ne souriait plus, sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se lever et de faire quelques pas, elle était dos à Harry lorsqu'elle dit : « Oui ça m'est déjà arrivé, et tout comme toi on a beau dire qu'il s'agit d'un accident, que ce n'est pas directement notre faute, on sait que l'origine des évènements c'est nous, que si nous n'avions pas existé rien ne serait arrivé. » elle se retourna et Harry pu contempler un regard froid, ce regard qu'il avait déjà observé plusieurs fois et qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier, celui de Voldemort dans le cimetière, du père de Drago à la librairie, un regard haineux probablement le même qu'avait eu Harry en lançant l'Endoloris par deux fois. Elle leva la tête et ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration, son regard était redevenu malicieux et sa voix douce, elle revint s'asseoir prêt de Harry. « Je ne te cacherais pas que c'est une cicatrice qui ne disparaîtra jamais, quoique les autres vont te dire sache qu'on n'oublie jamais, on apprend à vivre avec c'est tout, mais faire de la magie noire à pu te soulager un peu non ? » Harry hocha de la tête un peu honteux encore de voir sa propre blessure se refermer si vite, ce qui la fit sourire. « La magie Noire Harry se nourrit de ta haine, une personne comme ton ami Ron, dont la vie ressemble à un jardin fleuri ne pourra jamais l'utiliser, plus ta haine sera grande plus ta magie noire sera puissante, mais attention au revers de médaille, ne laisse pas ta haine te contrôler et t'aveugler, tu ne vaudrais alors pas mieux que Voldemort et tu irais rejoindre ses rang à la fin de ton apprentissage. » Il n'avait jamais songé une seule seconde à rejoindre Voldemort, par contre l'idée de vivre loin du monde de la magie lui était déjà passé par la tête, et le sentiment qui l'animait en lançant des sorts de magie noire avait de quoi l'effrayer, ça lui plaisait.... Cela faisait-il de lui un futur meurtrier ? Réussirait-il à contenir sa rage en devenant un Auror et en poursuivant les mangemorts, vraiment il ne savait pas où tout cela le mènerait, mais il savait désormais qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, elle qui lui ressemblait tant. Harry le regard encore vague de pensées, se leva et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'elle ajouta « Si Dumbledore à accepter que je vous apprenne tout ça c'est parce qu'il craignait que vous succombiez à votre rage et que vous deveniez des proies facile à votre sortie de Poudlard, il n'aurait jamais toléré que tu suives le même chemin que Tom Riddle » Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sans accorder un regard à son professeur, il repensait à l'année précédente, à la haine accumulée et à l'explosion de celle-ci, tout d'abord chez Sirius envers ses amis, contre Dumbledore dans son bureau.... Contre la terre entière s'il avait pu..... Et maintenant tout ça semblait lointain, plus rien ne lui importait, il ne restait plus que la douleur et le fait qu'elle diminuait n'arrangeait en rien son moral.  
  
Les paroles de Morwen résonnait dans sa tête, elle avait touché juste là où tant de gens avait raté la cible, elle ne l'avait pas pris en pitié, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'il n'y était pour rien, ni qu'il oublierait et que la vie reprendrait bientôt son cours normal, elle venait de dire ce qu'Harry avait compris après ces deux mois passé dans un état proche du coma, dans un désespoir total.  
  
Se battre en rêve contre Voldemort pendant des semaines entières ne l'avait pas calmé, et voilà qu'en quelques cours il se sent prêt à défier Dumbledore lui-même, comme elle l'avait dit il savait désormais contrôler sa haine et c'est une impatience qui bouillonnait en lui, dans l'attente de sa prochaine rencontre contre le meurtrier de ses parents.  
  
Harry passa donc son entière soirée à travailler sur son Arkem devant ses amis heureux de le voir penser à autre chose sans savoir que c'était l'exacte inverse, il avait cette lueur démente dans les yeux, celle d'une vengeance attendue, mais elle fut troublée par l'arrivée en fanfare de Neville. « J'ai un indice !! Harry j'ai un indice ! » Neville était rouge de sueur et un grand sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, il tenta de reprendre son souffle pour annoncer la nouvelle urgente qu'il voulait faire partager avec son ami. « J'ai .... Je suis allée voir le professeur Morwen.... Elle... elle m'a donné un indice pour la marque des mangemort... il faut aller voir du coté des Sombral ! » Après avoir soufflé le dernier mot il s'affala dans le fauteuil le plus proche. « Les Sombral ? Les chevaux ailés que seuls ceux qui ont pu rencontré la mort peuvent voir ? » S'interrogea Harry, après tout il pouvait s'agir d'autre chose. Neville encore essoufflé acquiesça d'un geste de la tête, ensemble ils se mirent d'accord pour rendre visite à Hagrid, le seul qui connaissait suffisamment ces animaux  
  
Renote de Black Esper : La suite est prête je la met en ligne bientôt, ce chapitre là et le chapitre suivant sont les plus durs et les moins intéressants je trouve, c'est très dure d'écrire un chapitre nécessaire mais dont on sait qu'on a aucun talent pour faire ressortir ce qui doit être dit et fait. Bisous et merci pour les reviews. 


	5. Noël à Poudlard ou, La revanche de Rogue

Note de Black Esper : Après ce chapitre c'est le début de l'action et on s'arrête plus avant la fin, j'ai eu du mal à me décider sur le pourquoi du comment de la marque des mangemort , mais je suis pas mécontente de ce que j'ai imaginé, sinon pour la relation Morwen Harry je vous rassure à la base y'a rien entre eux, me suis juste demandé si c'était dans le caractère de Harry d'aimer ce genre de fille, bref parmi les milliard de questions qu'on peut se poser sur Harry Potter la seule où j'arrive pas à trouver une réponse satisfaisante c'est celle là : Avec quelle genre de fille se mariera t il ? (Répondre Drago où Rogue n'est pas permis lol )  
  
Allez bonne lecture  
  
:: Chapitre 5 : Noël à Poudlard ou, la revanche de Rogue ::  
  
Neville courait devant Harry en direction de la vieille cabane de leur ami Hagrid, il les avait rencontré plusieurs jours auparavant, haletant et bouillonnant d'impatience de leur demander des informations sur les Sombral, à tel point que leur propos étaient complètement incohérents et il fallut cinq bonnes minutes à Hagrid pour démêler leur charabia.  
  
« Harry dépêche-toi ! Les Sombral nous attendent !! » Harry lui sourit et entama lui aussi une course frénétique afin de réduire la distance entre leur énigme et sa solution, Hagrid avait promis de leur montrer un Sombral de près et de répondre à toutes leur questions, ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une affaire de mètres... 3 .. 2 ... 1  
  
*toc*toc*toc*  
  
Les deux adolescents entendirent du bruit dans la petite cabane et une silhouette massive s'éleva devant la porte vitrée qui s'ouvrit alors, mais ils n'osèrent pas entrer tout de suite en voyant la mine accablée de leur garde chasse qui retourna s'asseoir dans son sofa et lorgna d'un œil encore humide un magnifique cheval endormi à même le sol, ses deux ailes de membranes et son allure squelettique ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa véritable nature.  
  
Harry regarda Neville à la recherche d'une explication sur la situation mais son voisin ne semblait pas plus informé que lui, ils se risquèrent donc à entrer discrètement pour ne pas réveiller la bête et s'est en chuchotant qu'ils s'adressèrent à Hagrid :  
  
« Hagrid que se passe-t-il ? » dit tout doucement Harry, se voulant réconfortant, mais le silence de la réponse fut rompu par un hennissement qui le fit bondir en arrière, l'animal se mis sur ses quatre pattes et s'approcha de Neville qui ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas Neville, dit Hagrid d'une voix monocorde, Cormyr veut juste jouer, il est encore si jeune » et il poussa un énorme soupire qui balaya la poussière sur la table.   
  
« Heu... Hag... Hagrid ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Harry pas non plus très rassuré, plus à cause des antécédents de Hagrid avec les créatures magiques, que par le Sombral lui-même.  
  
« Il va mourir. » dit-il tristement en se mouchant dans un morceau de la nappe.  
  
« Mourir ? Harry regarda l'animal qui jouait avec Neville, heu mais il n'a pas l'air malade. »  
  
Hagrid se leva alors et marcha vers Cormyr, il lui releva la crinière et invita ses invités à regarder de plus près, ce qu'ils virent leur coupa littéralement le souffle, Neville en reculant brusquement trébucha et atterrit au pas de la porte, le garde chasse laissa retomber la crinière, donna une caresse à son ami et retourna s'assoire l'air encore plus miné.  
  
Neville se releva et Harry fut étonné de le voir parler après leur découverte.  
  
« Comment ça se fait que la marque des mangemort se trouve sur sa nuque? »  
  
Hagrid paru surpris de cette annonce, il se releva et regarda encore une fois la nuque du Sombral, révélant une marque d'un bordeaux assez clair.  
  
« Vous trouvez que ça ressemble ? Je n'ais vu que la marque de Rogue, mais c'était il y a longtemps et je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. »  
  
Neville s'approcha de l'animal, il avait dans ses yeux une lueur démente il faut dire qu'il venait de passer des jours à voir cette marque sous toutes ses formes dans les grimoires de la bibliothèque.  
  
« En fait ça en a le contour, mais l'intérieur est de couleur uniforme contrairement à celle des mangemorts qui contient du vert et du rouge. » Il semblait étudier la chose lorsqu'Harry se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Hagrid un peu plus tôt.  
  
« Vous disiez qu'il allait mourir ? » A cette phrase, le géant invita ses amis à s'assoire, ce qu'il avait à dire semblait assez important pour qu'ils aient les deux pieds cloués au sol.  
  
« Cette marque signifie qu'il va mourir en effet, enfin... il va accompagner l'un des siens dans la mort » Harry et Neville s'échangèrent un regard inquiet mais n'interrompirent pas Hagrid en le foudroyant de questions.  
  
« Les Sombral ont de nombreuses particularités, comme je vous l'ai montré l'an dernier, se sont de formidables créatures que l'on montre à tord comme des monstres ! Mais il y a deux choses qui font que les autres en ont peur, déjà parce que seuls des gens ayant vu la mort peuvent les voir, il s'interrompue, regarda le cheval qui mordillait un bout de tapis, et aussi parce qu'un Sombral ne meurt jamais seul, il choisit l'un de ses semblables pour l'accompagner lorsqu'il voit sa fin proche et c'est mon pauvre Cormyr qui a hérité de cette tache envers un autre Sombral blessé à mort avant hier, d'où l'apparition de cette marque. » Hagrid replongea son regard sur le parquet de sa maisonnette.  
  
Les deux compagnons n'en revenaient pas, Neville, sur le chemin du retour, ne tarissaient pas son émerveillement sur les Sombral qu'ils trouvaient fantastiques, si mystiques et majestueux à la fois, même si leur fins étaient des plus tragiques, Harry goûtait à la joie de son ami et était plutôt heureux d'avoir résolu une énigme que même Rogue en ignorait la solution.  
  
« Vous ne croyez quand même pas avoir fini avec ce devoir » s'exclama Hermione avec ce visage mi en colère mi énervé qu'elle arborait désormais dès qu'on parlait d'un sujet qui touchait le professeur Morwen. Neville et Harry se regardaient en se demandant ce que la première de la classe allait leur infliger comme punition pour avoir osé penser que ce devoir était bel et bien fini, elle regarda en l'air pour signifier qu'ils avaient oublié une chose essentielle.  
  
« Le lien ! Quel est le lien entre Voldemort et les Sombral, excusez-moi mais les Mangemorts porteurs de cette marque ne sont pas vraiment sensés mourir, il aurait été plus judicieux dans ce cas là d'apposer cette marque sur leur victime ! Vous feriez mieux d'y penser » ajout-elle d'un ton hautain avant de partir en direction de son dortoir.  
  
Neville regarda Harry « Hagrid a dit que les Sombral qui portaient cette marque « accompagnaient » un de leur semblable dans la mort, peut-être que ce n'est que cet aspect là que Voldemort a voulu signifier en marquant ses Mangemorts. » Harry acquiesça et ils rédigèrent ensemble un rapport en ce sens.  
  
Les jours se succédèrent semblables à eux-mêmes et les élèves de sixième année de Poudlard ne virent pas les vacances de Noël approcher, en fait ils ne leur restaient même plus qu'une journée de cours, Harry était vraiment heureux de faire enfin une pause, le climat était devenu assez tendu entre lui et Hermione, quand à Ron il s'était fait de bons amis dans le cours spécial de sortilège, matière qu'il préparait avec assiduité pour ses ASPIC.  
  
Quand à lui il était de plus en plus avec Neville, jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'ils puissent aussi bien s'entendre, il faut dire qu'ils avaient un peu vécu les même chose et du coup avait une même vision du monde, Harry se voyait mal parler de certains problèmes avec Hermione ou Ron, il sentait qu'il avaient enfin trouvé cette oreille qui l'écoutait plus qu'elle ne l'entendait et cela le réconfortait.  
  
Ils étaient à leur dernier cours de magie noire de l'année, c'est ainsi que les élèves de cette classe désignait ce cours, plutôt que de défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ils avaient d'ailleurs atteint une certaine réputation et les autres commençaient à les craindre tout en les respectant, Morwen était sortie un moment par la porte située au fond de la classe et on pouvait entendre comme une dispute au loin, chacun tendait l'oreille pour en savoir un peu plus, lorsqu'ils purent tous entendre très distinctement  
  
« Arrête de me traiter comme une enfant !! Je fais ce que je veux ! » Suivit de bruit de pas se rapprochant... ou plutôt d'escalier qu'on monte, lorsque la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, Morwen semblait assez énervée, pour ne pas dire franchement en colère, elle semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle ce qui n'étonna pas Harry, avec la robe au col monté qu'elle avait il devait déjà être difficile de respirer en temps normal.  
  
Elle regarda ses élèves songeuses, se redressa et leur fit un grand sourire narquois :  
  
« Vous vous demandez avec qui je parlais n'est-ce pas ? »... elle s'approcha des élèves, devenant plus mystérieuses encore avant de lancer un « et bien je ne vous le dirais pas ! » elle se retourna et dans un grand sourire leur fit signe d'ouvrir leur grimoire.  
  
La classe entière émis un petit rire, il n'était pas rare de voir ce professeur dénoter complètement avec sa fonction, Harry pensa qu'il fallait le voir pour le croire jamais il ne pourrait imaginer Rogue rire et faire ce genre de plaisanterie, même en privé et pourtant elle, parfois, laissait tomber son visage dure et froid et redevenait une jeune femme dans la vingtaine qui riait de bon coeur.  
  
« Je vais vous rendre vos devoirs, dit elle en levant les copies bien haut, je suis plutôt contente dans l'ensemble, vous avez fait des recherche intéressantes et même si aucun de vous n'a trouvé la bonne réponse je trouve que vos propositions sont criantes de vérité. »  
  
Elle commença alors à rendre les copies les accompagnant de commentaires encourageants que toute la classe pouvait entendre, pourtant en arrivant à la copie de Neville et Harry elle leur fit un clin d'œil et leur chuchota  
  
« Dommage que la mort de ce Sombral vous ait mis sur la mauvais voie. » mais malgré une apparente erreur, ils eurent la meilleure note au devoir, ce qui suffit à chasser les interrogations que le commentaire avaient suscitées.  
  
« Nous voici à la fin de cette année, j'espère que les cours que je vous ais dispensés vous auront plu et que vous n'aurez jamais à les appliquer -nouveau rire dans la salle de cours- J'ignore s'il y en a parmi vous qui reste à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, mais en tout cas moi vous pourrez me retrouver dans la bibliothèque où entrain de me balader! » « Vous n'avez pas de famille chez qui rentrer mademoiselle ? » osa lancer un élève, et tous semblait avide d'en savoir enfin un peu plus sur leur énigmatique professeur, ce qu'elle du remarquer car elle sembla gêné de répondre. « Et bien si heu... j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attends à la maison – soupire de certains élèves – ha non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez dit elle dans un rire, mais je n'habite pas loin en fait, donc je peux rester ici tout en rentrant chez moi le soir. Allez la leçon est finir, rentrez vite, bonne vacances et Joyeux Noël »  
  
Tous les élèves sortirent dans un vacarme sidérant, même Harry et Neville ne se firent pas prier pour manifester leur joie d'être en vacances et tous ensemble ils rejoignirent la salle à manger, leur arrivée se faisait toujours un peu remarquer car ce cours du vendredi se terminait assez tard et ils arrivaient toujours en milieu de repas, Harry nota que ce jour là tout comme le week end Morwen ne mangeait pas à la table des professeurs, mais la thèse du régime faite pas Ron l'emporta sur celle de la chasse au démons émise par Sean.  
  
Mais ce soir là, le regard des Serpentard se faisait plus lumineux encore, jamais ils ne leur avaient pardonné l'affront d'avoir été refusés à ce cours, et comme ils ne pouvaient en vouloir au professeur (après tout elle faisait de la magie noire... elle ne pouvait pas être si gentille) toute leur rancœur retombait sur les élèves, ils en auraient presque laissé tomber leur sarcasme habituel envers les autres maisons pour ne se focaliser que sur ce groupe.  
  
Depuis la rentrée, Harry et ses camarades avaient eu fort à faire avec Drago et sa clique, mais au fil du temps leur attaques se sont amenuisées, il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas en cours de défense pour rien, et les Serpentard avait du faire face à d'aussi cuisants échecs que celui de leur maître de maison quelques mois plutôt. Celui-ci d'ailleurs semblait avoir arrêté sa lubie contre Morwen puisque, depuis, il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot, ni à Harry d'ailleurs, par contre il s'absentait assez souvent, loupant même des cours de potion (mais n'oubliant pas de laisser un devoir à faire en son absence), bref le monde de Poudlard avait bien changé pour Harry et il devait bien avouer que celui-ci lui plaisait assez.  
  
Les vacances de Noël se passèrent sans encombre, Dumbledore ayant préparé pleins de festivités, même Hermione eut une discussion très sérieuse avec Morwen sur l'emploi ou non de la magie noire en cas de force majeure et elle eut beaucoup de mal à accepter l'idée « que ce n'est pas un si mauvais professeur ».  
  
Le soir de Noël arriva, avec son festin, ses couleurs et son ambiance chaleureuse, même Rogue semblait avoir coincé un sourire en coin, en fait Harry n'hallucinait pas, Rogue semblait vraiment heureux, il parcouru alors rapidement la table des professeur pour voir ce qui lui conférait autant d'allégresse.  
  
« Ho non pas encore. » soupira Harry tout en fixant la même personne, elle qui riait au éclat à droite de Dumbledore, il n'était pas vraiment inquiet il ne doutait plus trop de la force de son professeur face au maître des potions, mais pour avoir attendu si longtemps, c'est que Rogue devait avoir trouvé quelques chose de vraiment désagréable.  
  
Et cela ne loupa pas... lorsque tout le monde rejoignit leur salles communes respectives Rogue partit directement à la suite de Morwen, Harry entreprit immédiatement de les suivre  
  
« Tu vas pas y aller seul quand même ?» Neville lui adressa un sourire qui signifiait qu'il avait lui aussi remarqué le manège de Rogue et tous les deux coururent à travers un raccourci jusqu'à la fameuse salle de classe vide qui avait utilisé une première fois en début d'année dans les même circonstances, ils eurent juste le temps de se cacher avant de les entendre arriver.  
  
« Bon alors que vouliez-vous le dire ? Dépêchez-vous j'ai pas que ça à faire ! » Cette fois c'est Morwen qui semblait mal à l'aise devant le sourire triomphant de Rogue  
  
« Je voulais juste savoir si Dumbledore était au courant. » Siffla-t-il en la regardant de biais, tout en ayant l'effet escompté, son visage devint aussi blanc que de la craie, c'était à son tour d'être pis au piège par une question, mais elle feint l'indifférence.  
  
« Au courant de quoi ? » sa voix était mal assurée et tremblait légèrement, Rogue s'approcha alors et souffla « Mais au courant de votre ascendance voyons. »  
  
Elle sursauta et il continua sur sa lignée comme on achève un animal blessé  
  
« Helena Sharn, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à me souvenir d'elle, mais vous lui ressemblez tellement, ça m'en avait frappé la première fois que je vous ai vu, mais impossible de me rappeler, ça doit être étrange de haïr les Mangemorts alors que votre mère en était la première, que dirait vos chers élèves s'il le savait ? Ho bien sure je pourrait fermer les yeux si quelques Serpentard avait l'autorisation de participer à votre cours. »  
  
Harry retrouva ce regard dans les yeux de Morwen, une haine sans borne « Je ne fais pas cours à des pantins ! Et si vous voulez répandre cette nouvelle allez-y ! »  
  
Elle y mit tant de fougue que Rogue a sortir de la pièce sans demander son reste, il savourait cependant le coup qu'il venait de lui asséner, elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle en savait long et il venait de lui prouver que lui aussi, il ne s'inquiétait nullement de Dumbledore, il voulait faire mal, et il semblait avoir réussi.  
  
Elle se trouvait dos à la cachette d'Harry et Neville lorsqu'elle dit  
  
« Vous pouvez sortir, il est assez loin »  
  
Encore une fois, Harry se demanda comment certains sorciers pouvaient sentir les présences, mais ils n'osaient pas bougé, de peur de troubler leur professeur un peu plus après ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, mais c'est un sourire qu'ils virent sur son visage lorsqu'elle se retourna.  
  
Neville sortit le premier pendant qu'elle s'asseyait, puis Harry sorti à son tour, il ne savait pas très bien quoi faire, s'il devait sortir ou bien parler avec son professeur  
  
« Potter ? Qu'est ce que ça vous a fait de savoir la vérité sur vos parents ? »  
  
Il était pris de cours, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, mais il ne se fit pas prier pour répondre.  
  
« J'étais furieux qu'on m'ait menti autant de temps. » Elle le regardait avec surprise  
  
« Tu n'était pas content de savoir qu'ils étaient de grands sorciers admirés de tous ? »  
  
Harry était un peu embarrassé mais il secoua la tête, non il n'était pas très heureux de l'apprendre ce jour là, car il avait aussi appris que c'était ce qui les avais tué. « Et bien sache que je viens à l'instant d'apprendre le nom de ma mère. »  
  
Cette fois c'était à Harry d'être surpris, quand à Neville il venait de se laisser tomber sur une chaise non loin.  
  
« Je suppose que Rogue n'a cherché qu'à se souvenir de ma mère et qu'il a déduit de notre ressemblance que j'étais sa fille, car il n'y a aucune trace nulle part de ma naissance, je sais car j'ai cherché de mon coté sans jamais rien trouvé. Je savais juste qu'elle était morte à ma naissance et j'ai supposé qu'elle était une mangemort depuis bien longtemps. »  
  
C'était au tour d'Harry de s'assoire assez bruyamment, il regardait son professeur d'un autre œil et il devait bien avouer qu'il avait un peu peur.  
  
« Rassurez-vous je ne vais pas passer à l'ennemis pour ça, pour tout vous dire je soupçonne même mon père d'être aussi un mangemort. »  
  
« Vous ne le connaissez pas non plus ? » hésita Neville et elle secoua la tête en guise de réponse.  
  
« Non il n'était jamais à la maison, j'ai été élevé par un des servants de la maison jusqu'à mes dix ans à peu près, ensuite c'est mon père actuel qui a pris soin de moi en m'adoptant. » elle pouffa de rire « Bonjour l'ascendance !! J'ai eu trop peur que Rogue ne m'annonce quelque chose d'affreux sur mes vrais parents, je sais que le servant est toujours en vie, il s'est enfui après la chute de Voldemort, en même temps que mon père d'ailleurs, donc Rogue aurait pu les retrouver » elle soupira un grand coup.  
  
« Vous allez partir à leur recherche maintenant que vous connaissez le nom de votre mère ? » demanda Harry, plutôt rassuré par le ton infantile qu'elle venait d'avoir, signe qu'elle n'avait pas changé à cette annonce.  
  
« Non j'ai vraiment pas envie, aujourd'hui rien ne compte plus que mon père adoptif, c'est lui qui m'a appris tout ça vous savez... la magie noire »  
  
Elle se releva, secoua la poussière sur sa robe  
  
« Vous le rencontrerez bien assez tôt si ce n'est déjà fait ! » Elle entama un pas vers la porte et comme à son habitude dit son dernier mot :  
  
« J'ai tout pleins de temps pour trouver une punition adéquate envers deux espions, joyeux noël »  
  
Et elle partit laissant nos deux amis complètement déconcerté entre les dernières révélations de la journée et cette manière qu'elle a de casser l'ambiance la plus dure, mais Harry était sûre d'une chose, apprendre une nouvelle de cette importance ne devait pas la laisser si indifférente et quand à Rogue... il n'allait pas en rester là, son sourire en disait bien plus long qu'une révélation sur l'ascendance du professeur Morwen.  
  
Renote de Black Esper : Les choses sérieuses commencent, la guerre entre Rogue et Morwen ne fait que commencer ! On en sait déjà un peu plus sur notre cher professeur de Magie Noire mais je sens qu'elle peut encore vous épater (là c'était une petite mise en forme, rien de très méchant et je suis sure que plusieurs d'entre vous avez largement deviné qu'elle était fille de Mangemorts)  
  
Quelqu'un m'a fait remarqué que Harry jetait l'endoloris a Bellatrix plutôt que Voldemort, c'est fort possible j'avoue que mon souvenir est vague et je n'ai pas mon livre avec moi (l'inconvénient d'avoir deux maisons) ce n'est pas si important j'espère lol pardon si je me suis trompée  
  
Sinon je tenais remercier toux ceux qui ont suivit cette fan fiction jusqu'ici et qui m'ont laissé des review, elles font chaud au cœur, je m'excuse encore pour le début un petit peu lent qui n'aura sans doute pas passionné les foules.  
  
Enfin je vous conseil de regarder ma fiche, je vais pas tarder à mettre en ligne mon blog avec des dessins de Morwen et autres  
  
A bientôt pour le chapitre 6 : Le Sort d'Exodus 


	6. Le Sort d'Exodus

Note de Black Esper : Bon alors avant de commencer ce chapitre... quelques rappels, Tom Riddle a remporté une médaille il y a 50 ans pour services rendus a Poudlard (cf livre 3) ce qui lui fait donc ... à peu près 65 ans. On peut estimer que James a eu Harry vers ses 25/30 ans (Voldemort en avait alors 50), Lucius, Malefoy, Rogue, Sirius et Lupin ont donc tous environ 40/45 ans. Morwen a 26 ans ^^ Harry et les autres 16 (ou 17 chais plus mais c'est mineur). Poudlard est protégé par un champs qui empêche les « méchants » (troll, mangemorts...) de venir sauf si on les invite, j'estime que cette barrière ne fonctionne que pour le château et pas pour le parc (c'est peut être déjà le cas je me crois pas qu'on en parle avec précisions dans le livre)  
  
J'estime que les professeurs se tutoient et s'appellent par leur prénom, mais vu la jeunesse de Morwen et qu'elle est nouvelle je pense qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude et donc fait un peu des deux (dépends des situation) pareil envers Harry, parfois vouvoie... parfois tutoie. Et au final Harry aurait lancé un Crucio contre Bellatrix (j'avais tout faux mais ça change rien pour la fic heureusement)  
  
:: Chapitre 5 : Le Sort d'Exodus ::  
  
C'était le calme avant la tempête, Harry contemplait la table des professeurs et on pouvait presque voire de longs filets électriques voltiger entre Morwen et Rogue, cette situation durait depuis la fin des vacances de Noël, personne ne semblait au courant des révélations de Rogue, pas même les Serpentard qui ne faisaient aucune allusion aux élèves du jeune professeur, mais Harry et Neville savaient que bientôt... très bientôt il arriverait un évènement majeur entre ces deux ennemis qui pourrait bien avoir pour conséquence le départ de l'un d'entre eux, et à cette seule idée Harry regardait fermement Rogue comme si son regard pouvait affaiblir le maître des potions.  
  
Les deux amis s'étaient déjà concertés pour trouver un moyen de contre carrer les plans de Rogue, de l'empêcher de faire du mal à celle qu'ils appréciaient désormais au même titre que leur maison, elle représentait pour eux tous une sorte de refuge qu'ils ne voulaient perdre pour rien au monde, mais ils étaient assez déconcertés par la légèreté avec laquelle elle prenait toute cette affaire, mise à part les dîners foudroyants, elle ne manifestait aucune inquiétude.  
  
Ils avaient bien essayé de lui parler, mais elle leur avait répondu qu'il n'y avait rien dans sa vie qu'elle veuille ou qu'elle doive cacher et donc que Rogue devait se fourvoyer s'il pensait pouvoir la blesser avec une quelconque révélation, si seulement ils pouvaient en être certain, peut- être pourraient ils eux aussi prendre cet air nonchalant.  
  
« Tu sais Harry je pense que ce professeur sait se qu'il fait ! » dit Hagrid en servant une tasse de thé chaud à ses invités, Hermione paru un peu choquée par cette phrase et ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer. « Vous lui faites confiance ? Elle utilise la magie noire ! » Harry et Neville s'échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, il était étonnant qu'Hermione se laissait aller aux préjugés, Hagrid sembla le remarquer aussi et s'assis en face d'elle « Tu sais les utilisateurs de magie noire ne sont pas tous mauvais, regarde Rogue, il a bien changé depuis sa période « mangemort », Harry se dit en son fort intérieur que cet exemple n'était vraiment pas bon, et puis parfois il faut savoir combattre le feu par le feu, les sorciers ont bien du apprendre la Magie noire pour l'étudier et créer des contre sorts, vous n'avez pas remarqué les salles d'études au ministère de la magie ? » Tous secouèrent la tête, mis à part Harry avant son jugement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment apprécié les décors du ministère lors de leur course poursuite avec les mangemorts.  
  
« Comment ils font pour étudier ? » Neville était très intéressé par cette nouvelle, il faut dire qu'avec Harry il semblait un des élèves les plus doué de cette matière, il avait même réussi à trouver seul le contre sort au Spiritu deli un sort de folie passagère, tous regardèrent Hagrid qui réfléchit un instant avant de trouver la réponse.  
  
« Un ami Auror m'a dit qu'ils avaient des salles spéciales, un peu comme des salles de classe où ils se rassemblaient et cherchaient ensemble une solution aux différents sortilèges de magie noire, j'imagine qu'il devait s'agir de sacré grande salle, car des Auror y'en avait beaucoup à l'époque. » « Vous avez pu voir une de ces salles ? » cette fois c'était Ron qui semblait enthousiasmé, il adorait les Auror presque autant que les joueurs de Quidditch, surtout depuis qu'il avait côtoyé les membres de l'ordre du phoenix, ça lui changeait de son père, coincé derrière un bureau.  
  
« Une fois j'ai pu en approcher une, en fait il arrive que les sorciers n'arrivent pas à faire le sort, et donc il devient difficile de l'étudier pour trouver sa parade, ils ont donc utiliser les mangemorts à cet effet, j'avais été appelé pour les aider à en conduire une afin qu'elle jette un des sorts les plus puissants de magie noire, une sacré affaire, il a fallu plus de 10 sorciers pour sécuriser l'endroit et la forcer à jeter son sort. » Hagrid mimait une scène de combat acharné qui fascinait les adolescents et tous demandaient des questions et des précisions au géant qui ne savait plus a qui répondre, à la fin de son récit tous étaient haletant tellement ils avaient rie, Hermione fut la première à reprendre son souffle.  
  
« Mais Hagrid comment les sorciers pouvaient-ils étudier le sort s'ils étaient incapable de maintenir la mangemort en place ? » « Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, lui sourie Hagrid, et bien figurez- vous que Dumbledore lui-même a mis au point un système qui paralyse les sorts, une sorte d'espace figé dans le temps et dans lequel le sort est prisonnier, donc une fois qu'elle eut utilisé sa baguette on la ramené à Azkaban, les sorciers pouvaient alors faire toutes leur études et leur test sur ce bout d'espace. » « Et ils ont trouvé une parade pour tous les sorts ? Questionna Neville, bien décidé à tout savoir sur la magie noire, Auror ne l'intéressait pas, il n'était pas fait pour l'action, mais l'étude des ténèbres le tentait plus que jamais.  
  
« Je crois bien que non, justement le sort que cette femme a jeté, et bien aujourd'hui encore personne n'a réussi à le défaire, et je peux vous assurer que c'est une sacrée cochonnerie ! Heureusement que rare sont les mangemorts qui arrive à s'en servir, en fait à part elle on a jamais trouvé de trace d'une autre personne pouvant le faire. » « Pas même Voldemort ? » se surpris Harry  
  
« Pas même... heu... qui tu sais. » répondit Hagrid dans un air faussement mystérieux. Neville s'apprêta à poser une énième question lorsqu'ils furent interrompu par un bruit sourd au dehors, il s'échangèrent un regard avant de suivre Hagrid vers le jardin du château, là où se trouvait l'origine de leur interruption, mais il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour découvrir un des êtres fantastiques qui habitaient la forêt.  
  
« Ron va chercher Firenze, toi Hermione tu avertis Dumbledore quand à vous deux, il désigna Harry et Neville, vous allez chercher Morwen. » Dit gravement Hagrid en regardant un être mi humain, mi cheval étendu à terre, une blessure béante sur le coté.  
  
Ils ne se firent pas prier et tous ensemble ils partirent à la recherche de ces professeurs, Ron et Hermione connaissaient bien l'étrange salle de classe du professeur Firenze, un centaure qui avait été banni des siens pour avoir accepté ce poste au sein de Poudlard, ils avaient cours avec lui plusieurs fois par semaine pour apprendre à lire l'avenir et interpréter les signes que la nature leur envoyait.  
  
Harry et Neville eurent moins de chance, car c'est une voix cinglante qui les interpella alors qu'ils courraient dans le couloir. « Monsieur Potter et Londubat, que signifie ce remue ménage qui vaudra 10 point en moins à Gryffondor ? » Rogue s'approcha des deux élèves qui piétinaient déjà d'exaspération, à la surprise d'Harry, c'est Neville qui répondit d'un ton sec et très rapidement.  
  
« Un centaure a été blessé dans la forêt interdite et est étendu dans le parc, Hagrid nous a demandé d'aller chercher le professeur Morwen, il s'agit d'une urgence ! » Rogue s'approcha de la fenêtre et constata de lui-même le corps étendu près d'une masse qui devait être Hagrid et des personnes accourant vers lui, son regard se reporta sur les adolescents.  
  
« Très bien allez-y. » Il se retourna violemment et pris la direction du parc, Harry et Neville finirent leur course vers l'aile droite du château et ils tambourinèrent à la porte, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait pas malgré tout leur effort si Morwen n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Mais rien ne se produisit, pas un bruit n'émanait de leur salle de classe. « Où peut elle bien être. » Implora Neville, visiblement troublé par la vue du centaure blessé. « Où peut être qui ? » fit une voix fluette dans leur dos, elle se tenait en bas des escalier tenant dans ses bras une pile de livres fraîchement sortis de la bibliothèque, Neville accoura à son niveau et, tout essoufflé, lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer dans le parc.  
  
Il y avait désormais foule autour du centaure, Dumbledore examinait la plaie lorsque Morwen et les deux adolescents arrivèrent. « Ce n'est pas une blessure normale, on lui a jeté un sort, ha ! Yanis vous tomber bien, pouvez-vous jeter un coup d'œil ? » Elle s'approcha du corps et il ne lui fallu pas bien longtemps avant de déclarer « De la magie noire, un sort de glace majeur qu'on ne maîtrise pas à la légère. » Cette révélation choqua la petite assemblée qui jetait déjà des regards incrédules vers Dumbledore, lui-même réfléchit un peu avant de prendre les initiatives qui s'imposaient.  
  
« Il sembleraient que des Mangemorts se cachent dans la forêt, mais nous ne pouvons restreindre l'accès au parc aux élèves ni leur dire la vérité, ils ne faut pas les inquiéter, nous allons donc sévèrement réglementer les sorties et moment de récréation, Hagrid essayez d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se passe dans la forêt, Firenze et Morwen vous pouvez tenter de guérir ce pauvre centaure ? » Tous acquiescèrent de la tête, mais Rogue traversa le petit groupe pour examiner à son tour la blessure, il regarda tour à tour Morwen et Dumbledore avant de se relever lentement et de parler d'une voix monocorde et inhabituelle. « Il n'y a plus beaucoup de mangemort... et encore moins qui utilise ce sort là, alors à moins qu'il n'ai changé ses habitudes il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy. » le nom du mangemort était presque inaudible, pourtant ils l'entendirent avec distinction, Morwen ne sourcilla pas plus que Firenze puisqu'ils ignoraient qui était ce personnage, mais Dumbledore et les enfants affichaient une mine plutôt inquiète, Lucius Malefoy, après ses agissements au ministère n'avait plus donner signes de vie, il avait sans doute rejoint Voldemort dans sa cachette.  
  
C'est Morwen qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé. « Il vient sûrement pour Harry nous devons le protéger ! » Elle parlait plus à Dumbledore qu'aux autres, au vu de l'urgence, il ne trouva rien à redire et demanda à Harry de ne plus venir dans le parc jusqu'à nouvel ordre et que toutes ses sorties devraient se faire accompagnée d'un professeur, cela valait également pour le pré au lards. Dumbledore ne fit qu'une courte annonce au dîner pour informer de la nouvelle réglementation du parc, il ne mentionna pas l'attaque sur le centaure, juste que la forêt devenait de plus en plus dangereuse par les temps qui courraient.  
  
Les jours passèrent sans que d'autres incidents de se genre ne se reproduisent, cependant Hagrid remarqua une agitation anormale venant de la forêt ce qui confirmait la présence de personnes hostiles, Harry était sans cesse accompagné de Morwen pour ses sorties, ce qui au fond ne le dérangeait guère, elle était la plus apte à le protéger contre Lucius Malefoy et n'était pas une mauvaise compagnie.  
  
Il était désormais dans la bibliothèque presque vide, seul Neville tournait frénétiquement les pages de nombreux grimoires sur la magie noire, sélection dont ils avaient maintenant l'accès, il était tard mais il souhaitait quand même finir leur étude sur les façons d'utiliser l'imperium et l'occlumentie, mais le sommeil gagnait Harry et il commença à ranger ses affaires pour rentrer prendre un repos bien mérité, mais Neville poussa un cri..  
  
« J'ai trouvé !! Enfin j'ai trouvé ! » Il attira Harry vers le livre qu'il lisait. « Tu te souviens du sort dont Hagrid nous avait parlé la dernière fois ? J'ai passé des heures à le retrouver dans les livres de magie, aucun ne le mentionnait mis à part celui, il montra la couverture qui s'inscrivait en lettre doré « Les Mystères Irrésolus de la Magie » et il a un tout petit passage sur ce fameux sort de magie noire qui ne possède pas encore de contre sort ... Harry je crois que ça concerne Sirius »  
  
Neville avait maintenant un air grave et se mis de coté pour laisser à Harry la possibilité de lire, ce qu'il fit à voix haute, en commençant par le titre du chapitre, d'une enluminure épaisse il détacha le mot « Exodus » et commença sa lecture. « Partie 1 Présentation : De nos jours encore ce sort de magie noire est à l'étude au ministère de la magie, les plus érudits se sont penchés sur son cas sans jamais avoir réussi à percer son mystère, que ce soit pour le réaliser ou le défaire. Ce sort réside encore aujourd'hui au ministère de la magie, dans une salle d'étude à part des autres tant son pouvoir est grand, nous devons d'ailleurs l'existence de cette salle au sorcier Dumbledore, originaire des espaces scellés où les sorts sont confinés dans des endroits clos tout en gardant leur efficacité. C'est donc en 1968 que les Auror Laocoon et Innis Rhynantes, frères et sœurs, capturèrent l'une des mangemort capable de réaliser l'Exodus, un sort si complexe qu'il n'a été décrété « magie noire » qu'en 1983. » Harry sautait nerveusement les lignes à la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort, les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, il commençaient à comprendre... et cela l'horrifiait, il reprit la lecture au paragraphe suivant   
  
« Partie 2 Origine : Helena Sharn (Harry fit une pause... regarda Neville.... Et repris) faisait parti de la première vague de mangemort, élève à Poudlard dans la maison des Serdaigle elle s'est toujours distinguée pour sa grande intelligence, elle disparut après sa cinquième année dans l'école, on ne la revit que des années plus tard au service de Voldemort tuant de nombreux sorciers grâce au sort de l'Exodus, par la suite elle fut capturée et envoyée à Azkaban d'où elle s'enfuit 6 ans plus tard, entre temps les sorciers réussirent à confiner ce sort dans un des espace scellés.  
  
Il est difficile d'imaginer qu'elle ait pu créer cette magie, cependant aucun livre ne mentionne avec exactitude, ou sous un autre nom, les effets de ce sortilège, malgré tout, jamais les sorciers ne purent avoir de renseignements sur ce sort de la bouche d'Helena Sharn. Un des renseignements non négligeables reste que Voldemort n'a jamais été capable de le réaliser, nous avons donc pu en déduire qu'elle ignorait son fonctionnement et ne pouvait l'apprendre aux autres.... » Harry sauta encore des paragraphes, cela ne lui plaisait guère d'apprendre tout cela sur la mère de Morwen.  
  
« Parti 3 Effet : Les effets de l'Exodus n'ont jamais été très bien défini, les sorciers étant divisé à ce sujet, la majorité soutient qu'il s'agit d'une autre forme de l'Avada Kedavra et d'autres dont le grand sorcier Dumbledore, pensent que l'Exodus sépare l'âme du corps, une forme de non mort encore inconnue jusqu'alors (cf le chapitre des formes de non mort, momie, fantôme, sombral...) et bien sur jamais personne n'a pu défaire ce sort, à savoir (si toute fois la seconde théorie est la bonne) replacer l'âme dans le corps.  
  
Depuis la mort de Voldemort l'étude de l'Exodus a été abandonnée et sa salle d'étude est restée confinée dans le ministère de la magie. Sa seule utilisatrice a disparu et n'ait jamais réapparu depuis son évasion d'Azkaban. » Harry reposa le livre ouvert devant lui, les informations se bousculaient dans sa tête en même temps que des images de cette salle étrange qu'ils avaient découvert l'an dernier là où Sirius avait disparu en tombant derrière le rideau, alors voilà ce qui lui était arrivé ? Voilà la raison de son absence aujourd'hui ? S'étaient-ils tous retrouvé dans cette salle où le sort d'Exodus était entreposé comme un vulgaire objet, tuant tout ceux qui s'en approchaient ? Harry se releva d'un bond, comme pris d'une crise de démence, il balaya la salle d'un regard, à la recherche de quelque chose... oui quelque chose, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'on lui hôte ces images de la tête. Et il commença une course frénétique vers sa seule source d'information, la seule qui puisse peut-être lui dire qu'il y avait une chance, une infime chance de trouver une parade à ce sort, de faire revenir Sirius, de faire taire cet espoir qui venait de naître et qui faisait mal. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'ils puissent s'en rendre compte, tout était confus, Sirius était-il réellement mort ? Ou bien quelque part coincé attendant qu'on puisse le sauver, il pensait avoir mis un terme à toutes ces pensées, autant de coup de poignard qui lui faisait revivre ce moment, ces quelques secondes qui ont a jamais bouleversé sa vie. « Professeur Morwen ? Êtes-vous là ? Je vous en pris ouvrez... ouvrez. » Harry tambourinait encore et encore la porte froide sans que personne ne vint l'ouvrir, il se laissa alors tomber dos à la porte, remontant ses genoux et tenta de se calmer, Neville ne l'avait pas suivi, il savait qu'Harry avait besoin d'être seul, mais là encore s'était raté.  
  
« Il faudra perdre cette habitude de courir dans les couloirs Potter ! » Harry connaissait cette voix, mais si jamais il levait la tête vers elle il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler, un grand sentiment d'impuissance le gagnait et il était en colère contre lui-même pour ça. La personne s'approcha de lui et se tenait maintenant bien droit devant Harry. « Et bien que nous vaut cet élan de sentimentalisme ? » Les paroles de Rogue était toujours aussi acerbes, Harry pensa que s'il ne répondait pas il finirait par s'en aller, l'heure du couvre feu était bientôt passée et Rogue avait sûrement mieux à faire, mais à sa surprise il n'en fit rien, il se contenta de rester droit comme un piquet devant lui, il se décida alors à parler sans pour autant bouger de sa position. « Professeur... vous le connaissez vous le sort d'Exodus ? » le silence se remit en place plus pesant encore. « Oui, le Seigneur des ténèbres était assez intéressé par ce sort qui lui aurait permis de faire de grandes choses et il enrageait de ne pouvoir l'utiliser. Lorsque j'étais à son service Helena Sharn était déjà à Azkaban, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois lorsqu'elle s'est évadé de là-bas, elle l'a utilisé devant moi pour tuer ceux qui nous poursuivait. » Harry n'était pas habitué à entendre Rogue parler normalement sans tenter de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor ou de le rabaisser, il releva alors la tête, le maître des potions s'était adossé à la rambarde de la porte et continua de parler « Un instant... j'ai cru que cette Morwen était la fille de Voldemort, lorsque j'ai découvert qu'elle était celle d'Helena, mais cette idée je l'ai vite oubliée, il regarda Potter et émis un rictus, Le seigneur des ténèbres ne respectaient rien à part lui-même, jamais il n'aurait pu aimer une femme et encore moins faire des enfants, il n'y en avait là aucune utilité, la magie noire ce n'est pas comme celle qu'on utilise tous les jours, elle ne se transmet pas par filiation, c'est une question d'esprit. »  
  
Harry n'avait en fait jamais effleuré la possibilité que Morwen puisse être fille de Voldemort, l'ayant rencontré par 5 fois il était clair que ce sorcier tenait maintenant plus du monstre que de l'humain et jamais il n'aurait pu exprimer le moindre amour. D'ailleurs, comme le disait Rogue, à quoi lui aurait servi un enfant... pour qu'il apprenne l'Exodus ? Non il avait déjà Helena pour ça et puis il aurait fallu attendre des années pour que l'enfant puisse le faire. Pour avoir un héritier ? Non Voldemort voulait le pouvoir pour lui, il n'aurait pas supporter de le partager... non aucune chance, mais une chose était sure... le père de Morwen devait réserver encore des révélations.  
  
« Le sort d'Exodus a parfois été réalisé par des mangemorts, mais jamais intentionnellement, Helena semblait être la seule à le faire sur commande mais là encore elle ignorait comment, ça vous ne le trouverez pas dans les livres Potter, ce sort n'est pas si rare, par contre son essence même, ça oui personne ne la jamais compris, Sirius est... mort et croyez moi que c'est une chose qui ne changera jamais. » Rogue repartit comme il était arrivé, sans un bruit, sans même des points en moins pour Harry pour être resté si tard dans le couloir.  
  
Le lendemain Harry ne voulait pas se lever et affronter le regard de son professeur, bien sur qu'elle n'avait aucun lien avec ce qu'avait pu faire sa mère, mais il était encore trop tôt pour affronter la même magie qui avait tuer ses parents et son parrain, il décida donc, sous le regard inquiet de ses amis, d'aller à l'infirmerie pour se faire porter pâle.  
  
Il avait eu toute la nuit pour réfléchir à ces dernières révélations et plusieurs candidats s'offraient à Harry pour être le père de Morwen, il préférait bien plus penser à ça plutôt qu'au sort d'Exodus. Il avait emporté avec lui Arkem afin de trouver quelque chose à faire pendant cette journée, comme toujours l'une des chaînes virait au rouge, signalant la présence de Rogue, le seul mangemort dans les parages, Harry envisagea alors de faire apprendre un cinquième sort à son cadeau d'anniversaire, mais sa réflexion fut interrompu par des hurlements venant du couloir. « Des détraqueurs sont dans la cour !! » Harry se précipita à la recherche de ses amis, ils savaient que ces créatures ne pourraient entrer dans le château mais il devait s'assurer qu'ils étaient à l'abri, il ne supporterait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un d'entre eux.  
  
En courant en direction du parc il buta contre Hagrid. « Harry surtout ne va pas là-bas, il y a six détraqueurs qui approchent ! »  
  
« Avez-vous vu Hermione, Ron et Neville ? » s'empressa Harry à la limite de la panique « Oui ne t'inquiète pas ils étaient avec moi, ils sont tous rentrés sain et sauf » Harry sentit son cœur retomber dans sa poitrine, il se trouvait au rez de chaussée et distinguait au loin les ombres de anciens gardiens d'Azkaban.  
  
« Hagrid vite prenez un Sombral et allez chercher Severus et Albus, nous allons avoir besoin d'eux ! » dit McGonagal alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette magique, accompagnée par Morwen et le professeur Chourave, Harry ressenti son cœur battre à tout allure. « Le professeur Rogue n'est pas là ? » son regard se faisait inquiétant tendit que la lumière de l'Arkem se faisait encore plus rouge.  
  
« Non il est parti tôt se matin avec Dumbledore, une affaire urgente à régler ! » et Hagrid s'engouffra dans le sous sol du château, là où se trouvait les enclos des Sombral.  
  
« Ils viennent chercher Harry, pensez-vous qu'ils puissent franchir la barrière ? » Morwen et les autres professeurs semblaient en conseil de guerre près de l'entrée du château, les élèves s'étaient tous réfugiés dans leur salle commune et personne ne faisait attention à Harry complètement déboussolé.  
  
« Non ils ne pourront rentrer, mais j'ai bien peur que leur pouvoir soit quand même efficace à l'intérieur du château, les Poufsouffle sont trop près du parc. » répondit McGonagal d'un air désespérée « Je peux les retenir grâce à un mur mais pas indéfiniment. » Ajouta Morwen, et elles se mirent d'accord sur cette solution, McGonagal remarqua Harry et lui ordonna de rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondor, mais Morwen l'en empêcha, elle préférait garder un œil sur Harry, cible de cette attaque, et tous patientèrent l'arrivée de Rogue et Dumbledore, pendant que Morwen repoussait les détraqueurs avec un mur psychique.  
  
Des minutes qui semblaient des heures défilèrent devant les yeux de Harry, à moins que de réelles heures ne soient passées avant qu'un élève n'arrive dans l'infirmerie. « Professeur, des élèves se sentent pas bien dans notre salle commune ! » il s'agissait des Poufsoufle dont la maison donnait sur le parc et donc était trop près des détracteurs.  
  
« Vite dites leur de changer de pièce et de rejoindre le sommet du château ! » cria Chourave qui se levait à son tour pour les aider. Quelques instants d'après, la lumière bleutée qui entourait Morwen disparut, elle semblait pale et fatiguée. « Cela ne sert à rien, trois nouveaux détracteurs viennent d'arriver, je ne peux plus les contenir, elle se leva et pris la direction de la porte d'entrée, je vais régler ça rapidement, Minerva juste après je pense avoir besoin d'un sort de soin, tenez-vous prête. » « Qu'allez vous faire ? » « Un sort puissant dont j'ai le secret, dit elle dans sa façon familière de paraître mystérieuse, J'espère que Dumbledore ne m'en voudra pas trop d'utiliser de la magie noire, mais là c'est un cas d'urgence, rien ne doit arriver à Harry ! » Elle sortit et Harry la suivit des yeux à travers la fenêtre, elle s'approchait fièrement vers les détraqueurs heureux de trouver une pièce de choix à déguster, en plissant les yeux, Harry vit une personne familière au loin... Lucius Malefoy qui assistait à la scène lui aussi.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, Dumbledore et Rogue revenait suivit de Hagrid, ils accoururent vers la fenêtre que Rogue ouvrit en grand « Morwen ne faites rien, c'est après vous qu'ils en ont pas Harry ! ! » Mais Harry voyait bien qu'il était trop tard, elle était presque encerclée par les détraqueurs, elle ne bougeait plus et tous craignaient que son âme ne soit déjà prisonnière de ses plus sombres souvenirs, mais elle leva la main et tous purent entendre.  
  
« Exodus ! »  
  
Note de fin : prévisible certes, mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre lol.  
  
J'ai discuté longuement avec ma meilleure amie (plus de 4 bonnes heures quand même) sur le scénario afin de confronter nos points de vue sur la psychologie des personnages, c'est grâce à elle que Lucius intervient dans l'histoire hohoho.  
  
Alors pour l'Exodus (mise à part que ce soit une carte dans Yugioh, une chanson d'évanescence, un programme window, un magazine...) est le nom d'une incantation latine pour les morts afin de détacher leur âme de leur corps et qu'ils aillent au paradis (enfin kkpart) du coup j'ai repensé à notre cher Sirius et voilà comment s'est arrivé dans l'histoire, la mère de Morwen n'était pas sensé le connaître, juste Morwen, mais du coup je savait pas comment introduire l'explication du sort (ou alors avec une longue discussion avec Rogue, mais déjà là je le trouve trop gentil... c'est fait exprès mais faut pas abuser non plus)Donc du coup le fait qu'elle connaisse ce sort devient plus prévisible ^^ bon c'est po grave telle mère telle fille..  
  
J'ai aussi rajouté un petit passage que signifie que pour moi Voldemort ne nous sortira jamais un enfant caché ^^ enfin pas dans ce contexte. ... 7 heures non stop pour écrire ce chapitre... et bien....  
  
Chapitre 7 : L'Animagus Maudit 


End file.
